Escaflowne: Por favor, no me olvides
by MeimiCaro-chan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando quieres olvidar, pero no puedes? ¿Cuando tu mundo se desploma en segundos aunque trates de seguir adelante? ¿Y cuando un misterioso hombre quiere apropiarse de Hitomi?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Escaflowne **_

_**Capítulo 1**_

La terraza del instituto al final del horario de clases estaba muy tranquila, desde allí se veía a la gente marcharse poco a poco. En la terraza solo había una persona, una chica de esbelta figura, de una altura media. Tenía el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, de color castaño caoba. Por sus hombros, hundidos y agotados, se notaba deprimida y ausente.

- Por qué no puedo olvid…/?/

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hitomiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritó una muchacha tirándose sobre Hitomi, casi logrando tirarla al suelo de no ser porque ella se agarró fuertemente a la baranda.

Yukari , ten más cuidado, por poco me tiras

Le dijo mirando a su amiga Yukari , con cierto tono de reproche. Hitomi tenía la tez de un cierto color melocotón, aunque un poco más pálido, tenía las mejillas con un ligero rosado encantador, restos de la alegría que había llevado en su ser hacía un tiempo. Sus ojos eran de un verde mágico que, rodeados por sus espesas y oscuras pestañas, le daban una impresión sutil y delicada. Sus labios eran un trazo fino de color carmín. Observaba a su amiga Yukari mientras se disculpaba intentando disminuir su enfado aparente. Yukari tenía el cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos de color chocolate parecían más grandes por su jovial sonrisa. Era de la misma altura que Hitomi, pero no tan atlética.

Hitomi por favor, no te enfades, sabes que soy bastante alocada y que a veces no pienso lo que hago, pero, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Si no recuerdo mal, hoy no tienes práctica de atletismo.

Me gusta este sitio para descansar y relajarme, me siento tranquila.

Dijo mirando hacia el cielo, con la mirada perdida.

Todavía… ¿todavía piensas en él?

Eso la sobresalto y se giro rápidamente a mirar a su amiga con la mirada sorprendida.

¿De qué hablas?

Dijo tartamudeando y temblando ligeramente.

Es evidente… Siempre estás perdida y abatida, como si no estuvieras aquí, excepto cuando practicas atletismo que al parecer te distraes un poco pero, a excepción de eso, siempre estás mirando el cielo, como si esperaras que alguien viniera a buscarte ¿no? Es a ese Van Fanel a quien esperas -

Hitomi se quedó callada, con la cabeza gacha, mientras un intenso rubor fue ascendiendo poco a poco por sus mejillas.

Ja ja ja ja lo sabía- dijo Yukari con una entonación musical

Deja de burlarte

- No me burlo, pero Hitomi, no merece la pena que te amargues así.Si hablaras con otros chicos y los conocieras, si te dieras una oportunidad quizás…-

Se detuvo viendo como Hitomi ladeaba su cabeza gacha dando a entender su negativa a la idea.

¿Por qué?- Preguntó Yukari intrigada

Le prometí no olvidarle

¡Pero Hitomi!¡ No tienes por que olvidarle!-

Esto último dicha por Yukari la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué has dicho Yukari?

- Pues que su recuerdo y la amistad que hubo entre ustedes no tienes porque olvidarla pero, los sentimientos de amor sí, por el amor de Dios Hitomi, si de verdad el te quería, no querría verte sufrir …

- Yukari…

Hitomi no podía articular palabra, ¿era cierto lo qué decía Yukari? ¿De verdad podría hacer eso?¿Sería capaz?

Hagamos una cosa, Amano quiere quedar conmigo en la inauguración del nuevo centro, le diré que invite a un amigo suyo del que me habló y veamos que pasa ¿vale?

Pero Yukari…

Shh Hitomi, date una oportunidad, solo una, de intentarlo, por favor Hitomi. Además, a ese chico le rompieron el corazón hace poco y dudo mucho que se ponga pesado ni nada, por favor Hitomi.

Yukari miraba a Hitomi suplicante, hasta que a Hitomi no le quedó más remedio que decir.

Por una vez supongo que no importa…- Dijo con cara de resignación mientras observaba el rostro lleno de júbilo de su amiga.

**Gaea, Fanelia**

Hitomi…

Una figura se vislumbraba en el verdoso prado. Era la de un hombre joven con el cabello ónice al viento. Observaba el cielo, como si no existiera nada más aparte del gran planeta azul que se alzaba ante él, observándolo con sus hermosos ojos del color de fuego, que por las lagrimas sin derramar parecía haberse extinguido. Su ceño fruncido por la pena y las grandes responsabilidades.

¡¡¡Maestro Van!!!- Dijo Merle unos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Merle, ¿qué haces aquí?

Venía a buscarte, todos están preguntando por usted para los toques finales de la fiesta que hay que decidir.

Ahora mismo voy Merle. Sabes bien que nada más entrar en la sala no podré respirar tranquilo en mucho tiempo.

Estabas pensando en ella ¿verdad?

… -

Van sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir

Al recordarla, sufro pero, no es que no quiera dejar de pensar en ella, es que no puedo.

Van… ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?

Por lo que me dijo cuando de fue, si viniera por alguna razón se iría tarde o temprano, eso solo generaría más dolor Merle, solo volvería a abrir la herida que estoy tratando de sanar. Por decirlo así, he ``progresado ´´- Dijo sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro

Pero Van, ha pasado más de un año desde que Hitomi se fue y tú dolor es el mismo o peor que el de los primeros días. Yo no creo que eso sea precisamente progresar-

Van se levantó, tenso, y empezó a caminar con cierta prisa diciendo:

Vamos Merle, nos están esperando- Dijo dando por acabada la conversación

Sí, voy - _no merece la pena hacerle sufrir más_

**La Tierra, Shibuya**

Hitomi, te presento a Tamaki Hayama, ella es Hitomi Kanzaki.

Encantado

Encantada

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde en el centro, incluso Hitomi llegó a sonreír. Cuando salieron se separaron para acompañar a las chicas a sus respectivas casas. Tamaki acompañaba a Hitomi tranquilamente hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

Gracias

¿Eh? – Preguntó Hitomi sorprendida _a qué viene eso…_

Hoy me he divertido mucho, incluso he llegado ha sonreír

- Me alegro, aunque eso debería decirlo yo

Ahora soy yo el que no entiende

Pues que yo he estado tanto tiempo deprimida que sonreír y librarme de todo durante unas horas ha sido estupendo.

Tenemos los mismos pensamientos, extraño ¿no?

Sí

Y… ¿por qué?

¿Eh?

¿Por qué estabas en... ese estado?

Corazón roto se podría decir… ¿tú?

Igual, ¿por qué fue? ¿Rompió contigo?

… -

Perdón, no debería haberme entrometido

No importa, lo que pasa es que aunque nos queríamos, no podíamos estar juntos, ese… ese no era mi sitio… ¿y tú?

Me dejó por otro…

Lo siento

No importa

Si tú lo dices…- Contestó Hitomi mientras miraba a Tamaki.

Era alto para su edad, estaba en el equipo de baloncesto, pero no era de estructura corpulenta. Tenía el cabello castaño miel, y los ojos de color marrón ámbar. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar a su casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta exterior se despidieron y se dieron sus números de teléfono para poder estar en contacto.

**Gaea, Fanelia**

Vaya, vaya, vaya, Van Fanel, has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, te has convertido en todo un hombre ja ja ja

Yo también me alegro de verte Driden, por lo que veo tu no has cambiado nada

Vaya veo que tu mal genio tampoco ha cambiado nada

Hola Van, estoy encantada de volver a verte, pero hay una cosa en la que Driden tiene razón Van, has cambiado mucho- Dijo Mirana mientras Van le besaba la mano.

Bienvenidos a Fanelia, debéis de estar agotados después del viaje, pedí que os preparasen vuestra habitación esperando vuestra llegada, os guiaré hasta ella.

**La Tierra, Tokio**

Hitomi, me he enterado que has estado muuuuuuuuy en contacto con Tamaki – Dijo Yukari con una sonrisa picarona

Sí, me cae muy bien, hablo con él casi todas las tardes.

Entonces… puede surgir algo ¿no?

¡CLARO QUE NO!¡ES SOLO UN AMIGO! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

Era solo una intuición, pero, últimamente no estás tan deprimida.

Sí, porque somos muy parecidos pero, no lo veo de esa manera…

Pero entonces, puede suceder algo ¿no?

No sé - _Van…_

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Esto no lo había ``dicho´´ antes, se me olvido ``decirlo´´. Los personajes de Van, Hitomi, y todos ellos no son míos, solo algunos que he creado yo para mi fic.

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Caea, Fanelia**

Driden, ¿crees qué Van está realmente bien?

Cuando lo vimos estaba bastante bien , ¿por qué lo preguntas?

No sé, vi algo en sus que… era como si tuvieran una sombra, la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos

¿Crees qué será por que no…?

Creo que sí-

Se hizo una leve pausa hasta que Mirana la rompió

¿Cómo crees que estará?

¿Quién?

Hitomi-dijo como si no pudiera ser otra persona -después de todo, ella estaba enamorada de Van

No lo sé, también depende de la gente que esté con ella y si está verdaderamente dispuesta

¿Dispuesta? ¿A qué?

A olvidar y volver a enamorarse

Espero que si lo este, y que, si Hitomi lo consigue, Van también pueda

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un pesado silencio mientras observaban tristemente La Luna Fantasma.

**La Tierra, Tokyo**

Sí, he acabado los exámenes, ¡por fin!, pensé que no se acabarían nunca.

Una jovial risa se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. Hitomi estaba sentada sobre su cama con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano izquierda mientras, iba dibujando en una libreta de notas.

Yo también los he terminado, dentro de poco empezaré las actividades del club para las vacaciones…si no suspendo y me tengo que quedar en clases de refuerzo en vacaciones, claro.

¿Qué vas a suspender tú, si se puede saber Tamaki? Sacas en todo matrículas, yo sí que estoy en problemas

Seguro, una de las chicas más inteligentes del instituto va ha estar en problemas – dijo con sorna

Ja ja ja que gracioso, deja de ser tan bromista que me van a salir agujetas de tanto reírme – Contestó con sarcasmo

Mañana es domingo, podríamos quedar para celebrar nuestra bien merecida libertad, ¿qué te parece?

Um…vale, después de todo, no tengo nada que hacer, supongo que estará bien salir de estas cuatro paredes a un lugar que no sea ni el instituto ni la biblioteca. Ahora que lo pienso, el domingo, ¿no es tu cumpleaños?

¡Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad! Se me había olvidado por completo… que asco…

¿Cómo se te puede olvidar tu propio cumpleaños?, y, ¿a qué viene esa reacción?¿Es que no te gusta cumplir años y hacerte más viejo?- Hitomi trataba de aguantarse la risa al imaginarse ese tipo de preocupaciones en la cabeza de su amigo, como si estuviera pisando la cuarentena.

No es eso, sino que en mis cumpleaños, mi familia tiene la mala manía de hacer una fiesta de gala, genial…- dijo entre sarcástico y deprimido - ¿Te gustan ese tipo de fiestas Hitomi?

No lo sé, nunca he estado en una, ¿debo preguntar a qué se debe la pregunta?

Necesito que me hagas un favor Hitomi, necesito que seas mi acompañante, así no tendré que hablar con toda esa gente que ni siquiera conozco y que no sabe hablar de otra cosa que de política y negocios.

¡Pero yo no se como he de comportarme en ese tipo de fiestas!

Por eso no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y te ayudaré cuando haga falta. ¡Por favor Hitomi, si vienes conmigo será el mejor regalo que me puedas hacer!

…

Por favor…- Dijo con voz suplicante

… parece que no me queda otra opción, esta bien, iré contigo- contesto con un suspiro de resignación

Gracias Hitomi, no sabes cuanto te agradezco este favor, es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho

Ahora solo me queda conseguir un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, ¿me pregunto cual me debería poner?

Por eso no te preocupes, será una fiesta de disfraces, los invitados escogerán un traje de la sala de disfraces así que no tienes que comprarte nada

Tiene pinta de ser divertido pero… ¿no eres un poquito mayorcito para hacer una fiesta de disfraces?

Es idea de mis padres por lo que evito invitar a mis amigos. Tu eres la única amiga invitada.

Debería sentirme alagada ¿no?

No lo sé, supongo.

Se rieron a la vez. Una vez acalladas sus risas empezaron ha hacer planes sobre a qué hora quedar y otros pequeños detalles.

**Gaea, Fanelia**

¡Maestro Van, han llegado visitantes de Astria!

Van que alegría verte. - Una voz alegre se fue acercando al joven rey.

Encantado de verte Allen, veo que no has cambiado nada.

Probablemente pero, veo que tu sí, y mucho. – dijo Allen riendo mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso a su joven amigo.

Merle, me alegro de volver a verte, veo que tú también has cambiado mucho, te has convertido en toda una hermosa dama.- dijo mientras besaba su mano, como todo un caballero, provocando un sonrojo claramente intenso en el rostro de Merle.

G-gracias Allen.

¡Allen, ya has llegado!

Se escuchó una voz masculina que se aproximaba a ellos a las espaldas de Van

Rey Driden, ya he terminado la revisión de las minas y he escrito el informe-dijo entregándoselo tras haberse arrodillado

Driden le dio las gracias a Allen por su buen trabajo, mirando con resignación el GRUESO conjunto de papeles que tendría que leer. Van ordenó que prepararan la habitación rápidamente para el caballero Celeste pues venía agotado después de un viaje mucho más largo y dificultoso que el de los reyes de Astria.

**Tokyo, La Tierra**

Hitomi…e-estas fabulosa. – Tamaki miraba impresionado, con los ojos como platos, a Hitomi.

Llevaba un ligero vestido estilo medieval. Era blanco perla y los encajes del torso, las mangas y el final de la falda de color marfil. Las mangas, según se extendiese la tela, iba transparentándose y ensanchándose desde los hombros hasta la punta de los dedos. Sus labios, pintados de un suave carmín. Sus ojos maquillados débilmente de marrón. Tras ponerse el antifaz, a juego con el antifaz, se sonrojo levemente debido a la petrificada mirada de su amigo.

Gracias pero, exageras demasiado.

No exagero, en serio Hitomi, ¿te has mirado en un espejo?

Creo que deberíamos entrar ya en la sala principal Tamaki o debería decir ¿mi príncipe azul?

¿Eh?

Tu disfraz…

Ja ja ja ja, será mejor que vayamos ya y, prefiero que me llameís Tamaki, no me agradan tantos formalismos princesa- dijo mientras le tendía su brazo a Hitomi.

Presumido

Dicho esto sujetó el brazo de su acompañante y se dispusieron a entrar en la fiesta riendo.

**Fanelia, Gaea**

Van estaba descansando junto a Escaflowne, mirando el cielo estrellado y, en especial, al gran planeta que se alzaba, majestuoso, en el cielo.

Hitomi…

Fue un simple murmullo lo último que dijo antes de caer en la inconciencia de los sueños, instantes después, el colgante que llevaba en su cuello, comenzó a brillar.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

La música caía, suave y frágil, en el lujoso salón, convirtiendo las notas en quebrantadizas gotas de rocío. Hitomi bailaba junto a Tamaki como toda una experta, acompasando a la perfección sus pasos a los de él. De vez en cuando, solían escuchar más de un murmullo que habían provocado intensos sonrojos por parte de ambos…

¿A qué hacen buena pareja?

Sí, no me extraña que el señorito Tamaki la eligiera

Y otros que les provocaban náuseas.

No se qué le ve…

Sí, ni siquiera es alguien

Al final se decidieron por salir al patio, ya que, aunque probablemente aumentarían los murmullos, por lo menos no los escucharían.

Había un maravilloso jardín llenos de flores y fuentes por doquier. Caminaban tranquilamente por el sendero, mientras que, con cada paso se iluminaba una pequeña vela. Delante de un gran árbol, Tamaki detuvo a Hitomi agarrándola suavemente por la muñeca, obligándola a girarse para poder mirarla directamente a la cara.

Hitomi… yo… - dijo Tamaki, pero se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta. Agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No sabía como explicarse.

¿Qué pasa Tamaki?, un momento, ¿te estás sonrojando? – No pudo evitar la nota de sorpresa de su voz

No hubo respuesta. Parecía que esto iba a ser un monólogo.

Recuerda que tenemos que darnos prisa en volver a entrar o quién sabe lo que dirán. A mí no me importa porque no me pueden perjudicar pero a ti…-

Trató de zafarse con delicadeza del agarre de Tamaki, pero el la aferró con más fuerza.

Me da igual – miró directamente a Hitomi a los ojos, mostrando su resolución en ellos – Hitomi , me he enamorado de ti –

Esa revelación congeló a Hitomi, totalmente bloqueada. Lo único que pudo decir fue apenas, en un murmullo, el nombre de Tamaki. Pero este la calló antes de que pudiera decir más.

-Por favor, déjame acabar. Sé que tú sigues enamorada de aquel tipo pero, no puedes pensar en él toda la vida, si estoy a tu lado, puede que tus sentimientos cambien, dame una oportunidad, por favor.

Hitomi aún estaba petrificada, no sabía que hacer; en un momento parecía que todo había vuelto a desmoronarse. Resonaron en su cabeza las palabras de su amiga Yukari. ¿Por qué no se podía dar una oportunidad?¿ No podía ser feliz como ``todo el mundo´´? En el mismo instante en el que decidió aceptar la proposición de Tamaki, se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando a ella poco a poco. Cerró los ojos, para aceptar el beso pero, nada más hacerlo, le vino a la mente el rostro de Van, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, todo lo que recordaba de él. Quería verle, necesitaba volver a verle. Quería que fuera el quien la abrazara y la besara con ternura. Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía los labios de Tamaki a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

¡¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!!¡¡¡VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! – gritó, empujando a Tamaki lejos de ella. Un segundo después, un fuerte canal de luz la atrapó, haciéndola ascender al cielo y desapareciendo de la Tierra, dejando a un desconcertado Tamaki tras de sí.

**Gaea, Fanelia**

Una cascada de luz rosácea en medio de la noche llamó la atención de Van.

Hitomi –

Sin pensarlo, sacó sus hermosas alas blancas para encontrarse con ella.

Hitomi despertó entre las flores de un prado, miró al cielo y se quitó el antifaz, nerviosa, para tratar de ver mejor. No se creía lo que veía, La Tierra y la Luna, exultantes, en el cielo, entre las centelleantes estrellas.

Estoy en…Gaea – Su voz apenas era un susurro puesto que, no lograba salir de su desconcierto

Hitomi…

Una voz masculina atrajo su atención. Giró la cabeza en su dirección y le vio. Tenía un rostro más maduro y era más alto, verdaderamente había cambiado. Pero, era él, reconocería esos ojos rojos en cualquier lugar.

Van…- Su voz se desvaneció, mientras caía en los brazos de la inconciencia. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una noche.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Este capítulo me quedo algo corto, lo sé, lo sé. Por cierto, gracias por tu review Xellas Metallium me alegro que te guste, ya empezaba a pensar que no le gustaba a nadie y gracias por el consejo, ya lo cambie.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Era ella, realmente era ella la muchacha que veía sentada en medio de aquel espléndido prado. Aún estando de espaldas, lo sabía.

Hitomi…

Van… - Hitomi cayó inconsciente y Van fue corriendo a cogerla.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, dormida, observo el delicado vestido claro que llevaba y el antifaz entre sus manos. Incluso a la escasa claridad de las dos lunas, se podía ver con claridad que ese traje era muy favorecedor. Su figura resultaba grácil y coqueta. Decidió regresar al castillo para que ella pudiera descansar pero, cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, la muchacha se removió en sus brazos inquieta, y creyó mejor no moverse de ahí para no despertarla. Estaría, hasta que ella abriera sus hechizantes ojos verdes, observándola.

Cuando Hitomi abrió los ojos, apenas estaba amaneciendo. Esperaba que sonara el despertador, indicándole que era hora de levantarse pero, en cambio, sintió una leve brisa con el olor de la hierba fresca en la cara y, aún más importante, sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, sujetándola. De pronto, le vinieron todas y cada una de las imágenes de lo pasado ayer.

Hitomi había tenido miedo de abrir los ojos, no sabía que podría encontrar. Al abrirlos, vio su hombro, cubierto por una camisa blanca; su cuello, ligeramente moreno; y ascendió la vista hasta poder ver su rostro y reprimió un jadeo. Tenía el cabello igual que antes, corto y de un negro ónice brillante. Su cara, había dejado casi en su totalidad cualquier rastro de niñez; sus ojos, rojos carmesí, miraban el amanecer silenciosamente. Realmente había cambiado.

Cuando el sol terminó de salir e iluminó todo el claro, se dio cuanta de que estaba siendo observado, se giró hacia ella.

Estaba realmente deslumbrante. Aunque se lo había dicho durante toda la noche, verla envuelta en la cálida luz del día, era muy diferente. Súbitamente recordó lo que le había dicho una vez a Merle. Si Hitomi había vuelto, se iría tarde o temprano. No podía permitirse encariñarse con ella. Su voz se convirtió en hielo.

Por fin te has despertado.

Hitomi se acobardó al escuchar la frialdad de su voz. ¿Se podía saber qué había pasado?

Sí pero, ¿dónde… estamos?

Estamos en las afueras de Fanelia.

¿¡En Fanelia!?... vaya, esto si es toda una sorpresa.

Puede ser – comentó con un encogimiento de hombros – pero, será mejor que vayamos al palacio, deben estar preocupados.

Dicho esto, volvió a dejar relucir sus hermosas alas blancas.

Maestro Van, maestro Van ¿dónde estás?

Merle, tranquilízate, seguro que ese loco llegara pronto – _Aunque me pregunto porque se ha ido en la noche. No será que…_

No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Allen. Si no sé donde está el señor Van ¿cómo quieres que esté tranquila?

Merle, relájate – le aconsejó Mirana – mira, ¿no es ese Van? – Le señaló Mirana al ser alado que descendía lentamente.

¡¡¡¡Maestro Van!!!! – gritó Merle, corriendo para abrazarlo pero, se detuvo en seco al ver a una muchacha en los brazos de Van.

Vaya, Van no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de hombres – Dijo Driden, sorprendido y aún así, burlándose.

¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera te has fijado en quién es ella! –

Van tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado, aunque era difícil saber si era por vergüenza o por irritación.

¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Mirana con curiosidad.

Con un suspiro de resignación, escondió sus alas dejando ver por completo a la chica. Todos los miraban con sorpresa mientras que Van la soltaba y la ayudaba a pisar el suelo.

Hitomi…

Fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir Mirana. Nadie podía creérselo, era Hitomi.

-¡¡¡Hitomi!!!- Dijeron Mirana y Merle al unísono, corriendo para abrazarla.

¡Qué alegría Hitomi! - Dijo Merle, oprimiéndola un poco más.

Chicas, yo también me alegro de veros – Dijo, aceptando su abrazo.

Hitomi, estás realmente hermosa – dijo Mirana mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor para observarla mejor.

El maquillaje y el disfraz son de gran ayuda – Explicó mientras se ponía el antifaz y hacía un mohín de contrariedad.

Genial, ahora resulta que eres modesta, ¿qué le has hecho a Hitomi? – Lloriqueó Merle

Deja de decir burradas, claro que no lo soy y, ¿qué has querido decir antes? Que soy una egocéntrica o ¿qué?

Merle asintió casi al instante con ojos ingenuos.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – Mirana reía con lagrimas en los ojos, parecía ser que no podía aguantarse más.

- ¡Mirana! Deja de reírte de mí – Dijo Hitomi con la mirada suplicante. Pero, eso solo consiguió aumentar sus risas y provocar que Merle las coreara. Al final, Hitomi acabó riendo también con ganas. Los chicos, que al haber estado a pocos metros de ellas escucharon gran parte de la conversación, rieron con ellas.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

Me da la sensación de que todos los capítulos me van a quedar cortos, pero creo que van a ser bastantes. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por quien haya dado su tiempo en leerlo. Espero vuestros reviews.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5 **_

Vaya Van, por fin has alegrado ese careto tuyo de una vez ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Rió Driden con su acostumbrada cara de pillo

Que gracioso, ¿se puede saber de qué hablas? – Replicó Van

Pues que hace unos días estabas espantosamente deprimido pero, nada más llegar Hitomi se nota que estás muy alegre, que coincidencia ¿verdad? – Dijo Allen, con una de sus sonrisas pícaras.

Allen ¿sabías que eres terriblemente odioso?, y para tu información Allen, no tiene nada que ver.

Si tu lo dices – Dijo mientras él se marchaba hacia el ``jardín ´´

donde se encontraba Escaflowne.

Sigue siendo tan obstinado como siempre – Dijo Driden con un suspiro mientras se removía el cabello.

Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.-Le comentó Allen

Bueno, por lo menos podemos seguir picándole ja ja ja – Le sugirió Driden, sin contener la carcajada.

¡Majestad!- Le reprendió el caballero, sin lograr acallar las risas del rey e, incluso, contagiándoselas a él.

Hitomi, debes de estar agotada, pediré que te preparen una habitación – Dijo Merle unos momentos antes de acercarse a unos sirvientes.

Hitomi, me tienes que contar lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo, aunque primero dejare que descanses para que nos lo cuentes con todo lujo de detalles – Dijo Mirana mientras la acompañaba a la habitación.

Si no hay mucho que contar…- Dijo Hitomi, intentando liberarse, suavemente, de la presa en la que se había convertido la mano de su amiga en su brazo.

Claro que sí, por ejemplo, porque llevas ese precioso vestido teniendo en cuenta que en tu mundo no se utilizan. Que descanses Hitomi, nos vemos mañana – Declaró Mirana mientras la dejaba sola en su habitación.

_No me lo puedo creer, ciertamente estoy en Gaea_. Meditó esto mientras posaba una de sus manos en un ventanal y observaba el cielo.

Van…Por fin he podido volver ha verte – Se dijo a si misma sin poder evitar sonreír y un recuerdo asaltó su mente

-Tamaki…lo siento, te he hecho mucho daño – Susurró, presionando los dedos con más fuerza en la ventana

- Pero, supongo que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría olvidar a Van – Se dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y rompía en un llanto silencioso. Antes, todo le había parecido que todo ocurría muy rápido pero, ahora podía recordar exactamente lo sucedido antes de desaparecer de la Tierra. Lo que le había dicho a Tamaki en un arranque de su subconsciente.

_**Flash Back**_

Comenzó a ascender por el cielo, y vio la mirada asustada de Tamaki

-¡NO CUENTES NADA DE ESTO HASTA QUE HABLES CON YUKARI!

Y desapareció observando la mirada desconcertada de su amigo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Esperaba que hubiera seguido su consejo pero, sabía lo que había dicho. Cuando Tamaki saliera del trance y comprendiera todo, se sentiría muy dolido. Le dolió el pecho solo de pensar que podía haberle hecho daño a su amigo. Gracias a el había podido salir a la superficie. Ella aceptaba la oferta que el le ofrecía y luego de pronto la denegaba llamando a los cuatros vientos a otro. Continuó llorando hasta que sus ojos se secaron y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, solo la luz de las estrellas y la que se reflejaba en la Luna de las Ilusiones iluminaba el lugar.

Dios mío, he dormido todo el día, pero me encuentro mucho mejor, hacía tiempo que no podía dormir tan tranquila –

Se levantó, se puso una especie de albornoz de color crema, a juego con el camisón, y se encaminó hacia las resplandecientes puestas de cristal y, esta vez, las abrió para poder salir al balcón. Tras sujetarse al balcón e inspirar hondo, volvió a inspirar profundamente.

Hola – Dijo una voz masculina ``casi´´ a su lado. Voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Hola…Van – Dijo Hitomi nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

Debías de estar muy cansada, llevas todo un día durmiendo – dijo con sorna – aunque supongo que después de todo este ajetreo estarías agotada.

La verdad es que sí, hacía mucho que no podía respirar tranquila, durante todo este tiempo he estado tan atareada que no he tenido descanso y tú ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora?

No podía dormir.

_Que cortante. _¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo? Estaba de espaldas y no llevaba puesto el uniforme

Digamos que, simplemente me dio esa sensación, no creía que nadie más pudiera llegar a Gaea en un haz de luz – dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza en dirección contraria para evitar que se viera el escaso sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas

_No puedo decirle la verdad. No puedo decirle que he estado pensando en ella en cada minuto de su ausencia, por lo que soy capaz de reconocerla en cualquier momento, daba igual lo cambiada que estuviera. Cambiada… La había visto tan hermosa cuando la encontró en aquel prado, y ahora mismo en ese albornoz…_

Hitomi observo en silencio como Van se sumía poco a poco en sus pensamientos, alejándose del mundo real.

Intenta dormir, eres tú quien verdaderamente lo necesita – dijo mientras observaba con atención las profundas y oscuras ojeras que se mostraban bajo los ojos de Van.

- Buenas noches – Y dicho esto, entró en su habitación para dejarle sumido en el silencio.

El como había podido estar tan tranquila, todavía le costaba asimilarlo y esa mirada entristecida que vislumbró en Van cuando se hundió en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía esa mirada perdida?

Después de haber estado todo el día durmiendo, ahora no había manera de conciliar el sueño y podía pensar las cosas con tranquilidad. Se acordó de sus seres queridos en su mundo. Sus padres, su hermano, Yukari y Amano, y…Tamaki. Debían de estar muy preocupados por ella pero, ella no estaba preocupada por su familia, por Amano ni por Yukari sino por Tamaki. Se preguntaba si había seguido su consejo. Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente. Una tarde, una vez que las había escuchado hablar sobre Gaea y, ante su curiosidad latente Hitomi le había dicho que era un secreto que, con el tiempo le contaría. Esperaba que recordara esa conversación, que hubiera hablado con Yukari y con Amano para que estos le contaran toda la historia.

Había intentado con tanto esfuerzo olvidar a Van y ahora veía como esos esfuerzos se hacían añicos como un cristal. Incluso los veía idiotas, había pasado más de un año y, en vez de olvidarle, parecía que lo tenía más grabado en el corazón.

Se vistió con uno de los tantos vestidos del armario. Escogió uno de color morado y beige, de encaje. Se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el peinado que había llevado a la fiesta y vio, sorprendida, el fuerte efecto de la laca y la gomina. Como no se le había movido ni un solo pelo de su sitio, decidió que sería mejor no tentar a la suerte y dejarlo como estaba. El único cambio que hizo fue cambiar el lazo de adorno blanco por uno morado. Después de darse un vistazo al espejo y darse cuanta de que esto es a lo más que podía aspirar, salió a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Mientras caminaba entre los árboles, buscando un lugar tranquilo con sombra, vio el lugar de descanso de Escaflowne. El lugar donde se había despedido de Van.

Aunque el energist ya no se encontrara en el corazón de Escaflowne, este seguía siendo tan magnífico como en sus recuerdos. Se sentó frente a él y pasó una mano sobre él, sorprendiéndose de lo frío y liso que resultaba al tacto.

Escaflowne, ¿qué debo hacer?

Una imagen la sobresalto. Oscuridad, llamas en un amplio bosque, figuras siniestras cubiertas por las sombras, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia, profirió un grito de terror que despertó a todo el castillo.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

Hola, ¿qué les pareció? Siento haber tardado tanto en subir pero he estado agobiada de exámenes, sobretodo del último sobre el franquismo. Trataré de subir el próximo lo más pronto posible. Espero sus reviews.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hitomi, Hitomi despierta – dijo Merle preocupada mientras movía su brazo ``levemente ´´

Shh, Merle, será mejor que la dejemos descansar – La reprendió con suavidad Mirana.

Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras otros 5 pares, en especial unos rojos excesivamente preocupados, se fijaban en ella.

Hitomi, ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado para que gritaras? Nos has asustado a todos – Le dijo Van mientras se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la cama.

Al recordar la visión que tuvo, el pánico la superó y se abrazó a Van mientras rompía en llanto.

¡Hi-hitomi, ¿qué te ocurre? – Ahora si se estaban asustando, ese comportamiento irracional no era propio de ella.

Lo vi, lo vi… ¿Por qué tengo que tener estas horribles visiones?

¿Qué has visto? – Van estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

No lo sé, todo era muy confuso. Todo estaba teñido de oscuridad, se escuchaban gritos terroríficos, personas muertas como si fueran carcasas vacías… - Hitomi tenía el rostro ido con solo recordar.

La estrechó más contra él mientras trataba de calmarla con palabras como que ya había pasado todo, que estaba con ellos y al decirlo miró hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos pero, no estaban. ¿Adónde demonios habían ido mientras Hitomi se encontraba en ese estado?

¿Creéis que es lo mejor dejar al Amo Van con Hitomi cuando ella se encuentra así? – Preguntó Merle en un susurro nervioso.

Ya no le importaba que esos dos estuvieran juntos pero, el Amo Van se mostraba tan frío que, estando Hitomi en ese estado, no sabía lo que podía pasar.

Creo que con Van podrá desahogarse a gusto, no termine de oír ni siquiera lo que decía Van así que luego tendremos que luego tendremos que interrogarle para que nos cuente todo - Dijo Allen con su típica sonrisa que provocó un estremecimiento a sus compañeros.

Pero, si hubiéramos estado ahí nos abríamos enterado de primera mano, no entiendo porque nos fuimos – Cuestionó Merle, ceñuda

Porque, si hubiéramos estado allí no habría … romance, por eso querías que nos fuéramos ¿verdad Allen?

Driden dirigió una sonrisa de camaradería a Allen mientras este ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Perdóname Van, no quería hacerte pasar por este mal rato – murmuró Hitomi mientras se alejaba de Van.

No es un problema pero, necesito que me cuentes con más detalle tu visión, no tienes que contármelo ahora, ni siquiera contármelo a mí pero…- Van se vio callado por los dedos de Hitomi en sus labios, se sorprendió de su tacto semejante a las plumas, que lo observaba de una forma difícil de describir.

Te lo contaré. Todo era negro y rojo, miles de cuerpos tirados por el suelo y una sombras que rodeaban el lugar. Después, vi a una sombra en concreto, se volvía más detallada cada vez que se acercaba. Solo llegué a verlo de espaldas pero, supe que era un hombre. Llevaba una ropa extraña, una combinación de túnica y pantalón, de colores oscuros y azules. También llevaba una larga trenza. Solo me di cuenta en ese momento, de que había una persona frente a él. No pude verle bien, solo identifique su mirada aterrorizada y al instante, el hombre de la túnica le clavó su espada en el estómago y ascendió hasta llegar a su corazón y cortárselo en dos. Cuando el asesino se iba a dar la vuelta, se acabó la visión –

Nada más terminar, miró a Van. Él no la había interrumpido en ningún momento, en realidad había estado escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Lo estaba mirando con tanto detenimiento mientras el sopesaba lo que podía significar su visión que ni siquiera se dio cuanta de las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, escurridizas y traicioneras , pero Van sí. Limpió las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar mientras que, con la otra mano, la atraía hacia si. Hitomi no sabía que decir ni que hacer, ¿a qué venía eso?

Lo siento, debe haber sido horrible

Estaba preocupada por ella. Pero, tenía la seguridad de que cualquiera de sus amigos lo estaría, aunque esa era una extraña forma de mostrarlo, sobre todo en él. Pero ella sabía que no eran más que amigos. Se sentía decepcionada.

_Hitomi, se puede saber ¿por qué te sientes tan decepcionada? Aunque es cierto que todavía albergas ciertos sentimientos hacia Van y que, por eso no pudiste corresponder a Tamaki, no quiere decir que muchos de ellos no hallan desaparecido ¿verdad?_ Mientras reflexionaba esto, solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo.

_Van Slazar de Fanel, eres un completo imbécil y un insensato. Pareces un niño._

Van se regañaba así mismo una y otra vez mientras salía de la habitación de Hitomi, donde estaba plácidamente dormida. Le había costado mucho convencerla para que descansara.

_**Flash Back**_

Tengo miedo, no quiero soñar con eso, no me dejes sola… por favor – La voz se le quebró varias veces, estaba aterrada.

En ese momento, Hitomi recordaba a una niña con miedo a la oscuridad.

Tranquila, no me iré hasta que te quedes dormida.

Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano con cuidado.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Tenía bastante claro que no debía acercarse a ella. No tardaría en irse de nuevo a su mundo y las viejas heridas volverían ha abrirse. Pero, la había visto tan indefensa que no había podido contenerse.

Él siguió caminando por los pasillos, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que le sujetaron el hombro de pronto.

¿Estabas con la guardia baja por una vez?

Allen, ¿qué dem…?

¿Vamos a entrenar?

**Fin del capítulo 6**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Las espadas chocaban, provocando chispas, con un desconcertante sigilo. Allen atacaba a Van, intentando vencerle tal y como lo había hecho tiempo atrás pero, Van ya no era aquel muchacho impulsivo. Ahora era un hábil espadachín que pensaba seria y rápidamente, cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, provocando que, con un golpe rápido, Allen quedara desarmado, cayendo la espada a pocos metros de ellos. Para sorpresa de Van, Allen comenzó reírse.

¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – Preguntó muy molento por el comportamiento de su amigo, con el rostro completamente serio.

Van es que,… tu cara…- El caballero celeste tenía que morderse la lengua más de una vez para tratar de acallar sus risas. Cosa que estresaba cada vez más al joven rey.

¿Qué le pasa a mi cara si se puede saber?

Es que, aunque has mejorado mucho y te has convertido en un excelente espadachín, te expresión no ha cambiado nada a la hora de luchar – Allen se había serenado, a duras penas, y miraba a Van con… ¿respeto?

Van, es hora de que hables.

¿¡A qué te refieres! –

El imprevisto pedido de su amigo lo dejó muy _confuso ¿Qué quiere decir Allen con eso? _

¿Te contó Hitomi por qué gritó?

Sí, tuvo una visión.

¡UNA VISIÓN!¿De qué…?

Van se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido. Cuando hubo terminado, Allen no sabía si sentir preocupación o compasión.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener esas horrorosas visiones? Y lo peor es que no podemos entender la complejidad de sentimientos que tiene respecto a eso. No podemos entender su dolor… Hasta un soldado acostumbrado a la batalla se horrorizaría, no creo que yo pudiera soportarlo – La voz de Allen estaba teñida de angustia - ¿Y crees que será un aviso?

¿Un aviso? ¿No te referirás a…?

A new war

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar a Hitomi en un idioma extraño. Se giraron, para verla apoyada en un pilar de la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Hitomi! ¿Qué…?

Una nueva guerra. Perdón por decirlo en inglés, una manía con … Tamaki

¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando, lo necesitas – Van se aproximó a ella atacado de los nervios, otra vez.

Van, estoy bien. No puedo dormir teniendo este asunto rondándome la cabeza así que, si quieres que descanse, como mínimo, tendremos que hablar de esto - Estaba muy seria, aunque había mucha oscuridad, sus ojos seguían enrojecidos por las lágrimas

Van suspiró con resignación. No quedaba otra.

-¿Quién creéis que puede ser?- Hitomi preguntó. Si tenía esas horrorosas visiones al menos quería respuestas.

No lo sé, si tuviéramos alguna pista…

Lo único que recuerdo es una especia de emblema en la túnica de aquel hombre.

¿Un emblema? ¿Cómo era Hitomi? – Allen urgía a Hitomi información que en esos momentos podía ser vital.

No lo recuerdo bien. Era una especie de esfera negra, con dos espadas oscuras cruzadas y dos plumas negras en los laterales…creo que no había nada más a destacar.

No conozco ningún emblema así ni similar. ¿Y tú Allen?

Van e Hitomi miraron a Allen mientras este trataba de recordarlo.

No creo, pero podría ser… - murmuró Allen unos segundos antes de salir corriendo.

-¿De qué hab…? – Dijo Van, pero calló al darse cuenta de que su amigo ya se había ido.

Lo siento

Van miró a Hitomi sorprendido _¿A qué ha venido eso?_

Si yo no hubiera venido no hubiera causado tantos problemas y si todo esto de una nueva guerra es igual que la vez pasada, tendré parte de …

Ni se te ocurra decir culpa porque no la tienes. En realidad, si hubiera guerra la habría tanto si estuvieras tú como si no, y tú nos estás advirtiendo de algo que nos podría haber matado a todos y estamos muy felices de volver a verte. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Van… Gracias-

Hitomi le regaló una sonrisa que lo dejó embelesado unos instantes hasta que giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, azorado, para que no lo viera y, como siempre, un firme pensamiento recorrió su mente.

Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a descansar, no hay impedimentos ahora – Le dijo Van recurriendo a su antigua frialdad.

Dirigiéndose a mirar a Hitomi, se le cortó la respiración. Ella tenía una mirada inescrutable, demasiada alejada para poderla comprender, algo demasiado… etéreo. Se vio obligado a desviar nuevamente la mirada.

Pues, buenas noches – Se despidió Hitomi.

Van se giró para desearle lo mismo, pero Hitomi ya no estaba allí. _¿Cómo ha podido marcharse así de rápido sin hacer ningún ruido?_ Se decantó por seguir practicando esgrima el solo, estaba demasiado tenso para poder conciliar el sueño y, sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos se centraban en una persona.

_Quiero quedarme contigo_. Cuanto le habría gustado decírselo, pero no se había sentido capaz.

Van, eres un idiota-

Hitomi observaba como él practicaba esgrima a través de la ventana. _No, la idiota soy yo por no decirle mis sentimientos ahora que tuve oportunidad pero, no quiero decirle lo que siento a un hombre que es tan frío. _Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, no podía evitar llorar otra vez pero, esta vez, por un motivo muy diferente. Se las limpió y, en silencio, se dispuso a descansar.

Refulgían los primeros rayos del sol que la despertaron. Se levantó despacio para observar el amanecer.

_Venga Hitomi, no merece la pena andar deprimida todo el tiempo, es mejor hacer algo útil. _Pensó mientras se daba débiles cachetadas en las mejillas, renovando su ánimo.

Se dio cuenta de que había traído consigo su bolso al verlo en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a abrirlo.

_¿Qué demonios hacía con todo esto? Estoy muy despistada últimamente… _Estaba su móvil, su MP4, unos pañuelos y…esto no se lo creía, su pequeño ordenador. Hitomi no salía de su asombro, aunque sentía que algo no encajaba, se le estaba olvidando algo, algo importante…

Me pregunto si funcionaran.

Encendió el móvil y vio decenas de llamadas perdidas. Probó a llamar, total, no tenía nada que perder y mientras iba encendiendo su ordenador. Los tres objetos se los había `` arreglado ´´ Tamaki. Su empresa tenía intenciones ecológicas y le habían dado, en proceso de prueba, un cargador y unas pequeñas baterías para funcionar con la luz solar. Su padre los había elegido a Tamaki y a ella para que lo probaran. Para su asombro, Internet funcionaba y se oyó una voz en el móvil.

¿Diga?

Yukari.

¡Hitomi! ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Sí, sí, tranquilízate Yukari, me vas a romper el tímpano.

Hitomi nos tienes a todos preocupados ¿Dónde estás?

En Gaea.

¿En Gaea? Pero, ¿como me puedes llamar estando ahí?

Ni idea, estoy tan en ascuas como tú.

Oye, ¿y eres feliz?

¿Eh?

Es que, te escuchas igual que antes.

Yukari…

Al final acabaron hablando de lo que ocurría en ambos mundos. De cómo estaban sus padres, como iban las clases y…como estaba Tamaki.

Tranquila, le hemos explicado todo y él lo entiende.

Yukari, me siento fatal, le he hecho mucho daño- Su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Él sigue siendo tu amigo, te quiere, él sabía que tu amas a Van y tú elegiste. Solo está muy preocupado por ti.

De todas formas me siento fatal, no sabes cuanto me gustaría disculparme.

Poder puedes.

No me siento preparada.

Él no va a salir corriendo, en realidad, creo que el tampoco está preparado para que habléis, no creo que le haga gracia oír como te emocionas al hablar de Van.-

Se escuchó la jovial risa de su amiga mientras un sonrojo cubría su cara.

Yukari, gracias por escucharme, hay que ver, últimamente me he vuelto una llorona – contestó Hitomi riéndose.

Por cierto, ¿crees que podría conocerlos?

¿A quiénes?

A tus amigos de Gaea, aunque tu tendrías que hacer de traductora claro.-

Sí, creo que les encantaría.

Que bien, bueno, te dejo, será mejor que le cuente la noticia a todos para que dejen de subirse por las paredes.

ós.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró aliviada. Existía una posibilidad de no tener que vivir eligiendo un mundo sino estar unida a ambos.

Puso la música en su ordenador y comenzó a vestirse mientras tarareaba la canción. Eligio un vestido beis con unos lazos amarillos atados bajo el pecho y en los codos, dejando el resto de tela en modo de sutil caída.

Se dirigió al ordenador para apagarlo y recordó porque lo había llevado consigo.

No puede ser… - Al ver su correo, sus temores aumentaron.- Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no…

Esos correos eran enviados todos los días y no sabía de quien eran. Mensajes contradictorias, en unos decía que la amaba, que la necesitaba; en otros decía que debía destruirla. No sabía como se había despistado. Quería preguntarle a Tamaki si podía hacer algo para averiguar quien era. Decidió abrir el último mensaje que aparecía sin remitente.

Abrió enormemente los ojos y comenzó a temblar después de leer : `` Sé que estás en Gaea , pero no te preocupes, iré a buscarte ´´

Un violento estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal.

No…- Murmuró repetidas veces, cada vez más bajo, mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos.

¡Hitomi!

Hitomi giró su rostro hacia Merle que no paraba de tirarle del brazo.

Hitomi, ¿se puede saber en qué piensas? ¿Estás en otro mundo o qué?

Observando el claro enfado de Merle ``nadie´´ se dio cuenta de cómo Van se había puesto tenso.

No es eso, es que le estoy dando vueltas a un asunto. Será mejor que me despeje, iré a dar un paseo por lo jardines.

Hitomi se alejó con su bolso por las puertas al jardín y desapareciendo entre la arboleda.

Maestro Van, si ha terminado de comer, ¿por qué no vas a acompañar a Hitomi?

Cierto, ella no conoce estos parajes, podría perderse – Corroboró Mirana con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Ambas miraron a Van de tal manera que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

_¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir yo? Allen sabe hablar con ella mucho mejor que yo._

Unos sollozos pasaron sus pensamientos a un segundo plano. Mientras se acercaba, la luz se expandía con más claridad.

Hitomi…

La muchacha alzó la cabeza mostrando sus ojos llorosos que trataba de esconder con sus manos. No sabía porque pero, al verla así notó un intenso dolor en su pecho y una fuerte sensación e impotencia.

¿Qué ocurre Hitomi?,¿qué te ocurre? - Sus preguntas eran un tanto torpes, pero él, en ese tipo de situaciones, era nulo.

Ella simplemente agachó su cabeza para no mirarlo

.

-Hitomi…por favor – Alzó se cabeza sujetándola con delicadeza por el mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos.

_¿Debería contárselo?, quizás…_

Inspiró hondo, sacó su ordenador y empezó a explicarle todo.

-¿Le hablaste a alguien de Gaea?

- Solo a dos de mis amigos que vieron los que pasó y a mi familia. Gente de confianza.

- ¿Sabes quién puede haberte enviado esto?

No.

Van parecía pasivo y sereno, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizado. Si le pasaba algo a Hitomi, él…

-Te buscaremos los mejores escoltas, te vigilarán día y noche. No dejaremos que ese tipo se te acerque. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras mientras que con ello te sientas segura.

-¿Cualquier cosa? – Preguntó con voz trémula

Cualquier cosa. – Repitió él con voz suave.

Enséñame a pelear.

Por muchas objeciones que puso, acabó accediendo.

-¿Qué quieres que te enseñe exactamente? – Dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación. _Aunque sea Hitomi, sigue siendo una mujer. Si le hiciera daño no me lo perdonaría._ Cuando peleaba con Allen o con cualquier otro hombre no importaba ya que estaban acostumbrados a los golpes y a la manifestación de fuerza, pero nunca había peleado con una mujer y nos sabía al excederse por error, cual sería su reacción.

Todo lo que puedas.

- Te aviso que no soy un maestro blando.

- Lo sé.

¿No crees qué habría sido mejor escoger a Allen? – preguntó con la mirada fija en su rostro, esperando algún tipo de cambio en su expresión.

No. – El rostro de Hitomi seguía siendo sereno, impenetrable.

¿Por qué?

Creo que tú me puedes enseñar mejor y más adecuadamente.

¿Y por qué crees eso?

No soy idiota. Aprender a luchar y a defenderme requiere esfuerzo y tiempo, aunque solo puedas enseñarme en tu tiempo libre. No soy tan retrasada como para creer que con unos cuantos días puedo entrenarme y ser buena en ello. Si se lo hubiera pedido a Allen me habría tenido que enseñar unos días y luego tener que seguir mis enseñanzas en Austria y en quien sabe más lugares sabiendo de sus viajes.-

Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo, los volvió a abrir y clavó su mirada en Van.

Por eso decidí pedírtelo a ti. Así podré quedarme contigo en Fanelia a no ser que te moleste. Si es así se lo puedo pedir a otra persona.

No, no te preocupes, no es molestia- Van estaba realmente impresionado. _Aunque sabe que somos muchos los que la protegeremos, se lo toma muy en serio. Incluso más en serio que muchos muchachos de la ciudad. _Aunque con este pensamiento tuvo ganas de reír, se contuvo, pero mostrando una sonrisa en los labios.

Bien, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos?

Fin del capítulo 7

Hola, ¿qué les pareció? Siento no haber podido subir con más rapidez , es que estoy llena de exámenes. Que pena que lo de la empresa ecológica no sea verdad ¿no? Me costó mucho escribir cuando Van le costaba aceptar entrenar a Hitomi porque es una mujer pero, por lo menos en su caso era por la inexperiencia se podría decir. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews.


	8. Retraso de publicación

¡Lo siento! No he podido escribir nada, he estado hasta arriba de exámenes anhelando con que termine el maldito curso y a mi ordenador le entraron virus o algo y nada más encenderse veo a mi amigo pantallazo y ciento ganas de cometer un homicidio con mi ordenador ¡viva! Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible quizás en el ordenador de algún familiar… Por favor tened paciencia, besos ^^


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

¿QUÉ? – exclamaron todos.

No puede ser que le haya pasado todo eso en su mundo…- Dijo Mirana incrédula.

Pobre Hitomi. – Susurró Merle entristecida.

Pero, ¿cómo es que ese hombre sabía lo de Gaea? – Cuestionó Allen

No lo sé pero, aunque no me guste decirlo, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es protegerla. Encargaré una escolta permanente, aunque estoy seguro que a Hitomi no le hará ninguna gracia. – Dijo Van serio mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

Tienes que meter el pulgar dentro del puño y trata de cerrarlo un poco más.

Van le enseñaba con tanta severidad como le había advertido y, se sentía bien. Era como si fuera cualquier alumno. Estaba segura de que Allen la habría estado tratando con una delicadeza totalmente innecesaria solo por el hecho de ser mujer.

Entrenaban en los ratos libres de Van, que eran pocos y la mayoría poco antes del atardecer hasta la cena. Eran ratos breves, pero eran muy gratificantes y, quizás por ser tan escasos de tiempo, tenían mayor importancia.

Estaba exhausta. No había entrenado tanto desde las competiciones regionales pero, se sentía muy feliz aunque, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómoda. Sentía que le había mentido a Van por no decirle la principal razón por la que quería aprender.

Estaba segura de que Van creía que estaba aterrada, que no podía confiar en que ellos la protegieran y, aunque realmente estaba aterrada si confiaba en ellos, y eso era lo peor.

No sabía quien era ese tipo pero, tenía la extraña seguridad de que era el mismo que aparecía en su visión y que era muy peligroso. Si hiriera a alguno de sus amigos en un intento de protegerla no se lo perdonaría jamás. ¿Y si lo perdía a él? Solo de pensarlo sentía en el pecho un dolor agonizante que parecía que iba a convertir su corazón en miles de pedazos que se desharían en polvo. Si lo perdía, su mundo tocaría su fin.

- ¿Te habías dado cuenta no? – Preguntó Driden

¿Te refieres a cuando Van se puso tenso por lo que le dijo Merle a Hitomi?-Contestó Allen

Sí, no me extrañaría que creyera que Hitomi estaba pensando en su mundo.

Pero, ahora sabemos en que estaba pensando realmente, en ese maldito psicópata.

Pero, ¿sabes lo que eso significa no? – dijo Driden con una sonrisa pícara

Un brillo astuto apareció en los ojos de Allen

Supongo que tendremos que dejarlos más tiempo a solas.

Sobretodo por las noches…

¡Driden! Hitomi es una señorita decente, ¿cómo puedes ser tan pervertido?

Driden se rió durante un buen rato hasta que le dolieron las costillas frente a la inusual expresión de enfado de Allen.

No te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho – Afirmó Driden tratando de aguantar la risa.

¿Qué?

Solo has defendido a Hitomi. Entonces, según tú, ¿Van si lo haría?

Al instante los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras un escalofrío recorrió a Van cuando se cambiaba en su habitación.

Debes cogerla con más firmeza, relaja los hombros.

Hitomi trataba de seguir las órdenes de Van pero, era realmente difícil. Pese a que era una de las más livianas, la espada engañaba. Pesaba tres veces más de lo que parecía. No sé como pueden cargar semejante peso en un combate y seguir con los brazos sanos.

Te será más cómodo si la sujetas así. – le aconsejó Van, situándose a espaldas de Hitomi y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella en la empuñadura de la espada para hacerle una demostración dándole, inconscientemente, una especie de abrazo.

Al darse cuenta, se alejó rápidamente dejando a una atónica y sonrojada Hitomi que se quedó estática observando la empuñadura.

Será mejor que vayas a tus aposentos, dentro de poco será la hora de cenar.

Van se apoyo como pudo en la puerta respirando agitadamente y tapándose los ojos con una mano.

Seré imbécil - _¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer algo así?_

En ese momento, el hipnotizante olor de Hitomi le había embotado los sentidos impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Casi podía sentir a Hitomi entre sus brazos y todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia ella. Con un suspiró de resignación comenzó a desvestirse para prepararse para la cena.

Se sentía acalorada, con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Todavía sentía su presencia tras ella pese a que estaba apoyada en la fría puerta de madera de su cuarto, cosa que era muy extraña.

Se había quedado mirando la espada porque no se había atrevido a mirarle a la cara aunque era una estupidez, solo le había hecho una demostración, nada más. Probablemente él se puso así porque notó lo tensa que estaba.

Encendió el ordenador con un suspiro. Si antes el corazón le había latido a 1000 por hora, ahora se le había congelado hasta convertirlo en un trozo de hielo.

Le había llegado otro mensaje.

-¿Dónde esta Hitomi? – Preguntó Mirana mientras se sentaba.

Me dijo que se encontraba mal. Le sugerí llamar al doctor real pero, ella insistió en que no hacía falta. El entrenamiento ha debido de ser muy arduo para dejarla así. – Dijo Merle preocupada cogiendo los cubiertos.

Van abrió los ojos sorprendido. No podía ser. Era el entrenamiento que se solía utilizar para entrenar a… los muchachos. _Maldición, sabía que no debía aceptar su petición._

Iré a ver como se encuentra.

Van volvió en si cuando escuchó como Mirana se levantaba y se dirigía a las puertas del comedor.

_Será mejor que vaya más tarde. Si es cierto que es por el entrenamiento, habrá que dejar las cosas claras._

Hacía un rato que Mirana se había ido. La había convencido de que solo era un dolor de estómago y que se le pasaría con una buena noche de sueño.

Toc, toc, toc

Alguien tocó la puerta de la terraza y estaba muy claro quien era. Se quedó acostada en la cama y solo se giró hacía la puerta.

Pasa Van.

Ahí estaba él, mientras sus alas desaparecían en su espalda, iluminado por la Luna de las Ilusiones. Se veía increíblemente celestial e irreal.

-…voy a dejar de entrenarte.

¿Por qué? – Se levantó al instante, sorprendida, como si acabará de sentarse sobre una chincheta.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se giró y volvió a extender sus alas. Se dispuso a volar cuando Hitomi le cogió la mano.

¿Por qué? – repitió seria.

…

Contéstame, creo que merezco aunque sea una explicación.

Será mejor que te sientes, estás muy pálida. Esto es mí culpa , debí haber tenido más en cuenta que…

No estoy así por eso, ¿por qué sacas conclusiones tan precipitadas sin ni siquiera consultar? Como rey eres magnífico pero, en asuntos personales, eres nulo.

¿Y entonces por qué?

…

Creo que merezco aunque sea una explicación – Le recordó con una sutil sonrisa intentando que continuara.

…me ha enviado otro correo.

Van la miró fijamente, su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a la incredulidad y la sorpresa y luego a la cólera.

¡Deberías habérnoslo contado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre callártelo, otra vez? Queremos protegerte pero, así no nos ayudas.

Lo siento. Ven, te leeré el e-mail.

¿Él qué?

El correo.

Mientras le leía cada uno de esas extrañas cartas se dio cuenta de que Hitomi lloraba. Una daga helada imaginaria le atravesó el pecho provocándole un intenso dolor. Odiaba verla así. Iba a destruir a ese bastardo por esto.

Van, ¿seguirás entrenándome?

Sí

Cuando Hitomi se atrevió por fin a mirarle a los ojos, él la miraba con el rostro serio pero sereno.

Si en algún momento el entrenamiento te parece demasiado duro, quiero que me lo digas al instante.

Entonces comprendió que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella.

Asintió con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Fin del capítulo 8

¡Hola! Cuanto hacía que no subía, ya lo echaba hasta de menos. Ya terminé los exámenes, que me salieron bastante bien menos matemáticas… Pero bueno, pasando de las clases, siento mucho no haber subido antes, en serio, tengo que admitir que me he tomado una semana de descanso porque ya estaba harta de todo y necesitaba un respiro. Lo único que he escrito es para un par de certámenes que he leído y me interesaron. Son textos similares a los que hay en mi blog. No sé como habrá quedado este capítulo. Me costó escribir porque Van no debería haber aceptado a Hitomi como alumna y porque Allen no habría sido buen maestro. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que dejéis rewievs. Besos y cuidaos mucho ^^


	10. Capítulo 9

- Hitomi vuelve a ser la misma de siempre – Comentó Mirana sonriente.

- Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, todos sabemos que Van está enseñándole a Hitomi, pero nunca los he visto entrenar, ¿tú los has visto Driden?

- No, pero me da la sensación de que en esos entrenamientos, pasará algo interesante – Dijo Driden con una mirada pícara, provocando una desconcertada Merle llena de interrogantes y una mirada cómplice con Mirana y Allen.

Había que reconocerlo. Hitomi era muy buena alumna y una gran guerrera. Su fuerza no era muy notoria, pero poseía una velocidad y agilidad admirables. Sus estocadas y golpes jugaban con el aire, evitando sus golpes gracias a su sorprendente flexibilidad. Era muy hábil para ser una principiante. Pero él era el maestro. Vio rápidamente un hueco en la defensa de Hitomi y, con un giro de muñeca, derribó su espada haciéndola volar un par de metros tras ellos.

Hitomi cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al techo. En ese momento, parecía tan indefensa y, extrañamente a la vez, tan fuerte. Un poderoso sentimiento se apoderó de él. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se agachó al su mismo nivel. Colocando su mano en la mejilla de Hitomi y deslizándola hasta su mentón y… la besó.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los labios cálidos de Van sobre los suyos. Solo fue un roce, apenas duró unos segundos. Cuando se estaba separando de ella, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Hitomi y se fue con una pícara sonrisa dejando a una Hitomi atónita tras de si.

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó Yukari.

- No hace falta que grites, el micro no está roto.

- Pero Hitomi, por lo que me has contado de Van, yo me lo imaginaba más…tímido.

- A mí me sorprendió mucho más. – dijo Hitomi con un suspiro – me da terror hablar con él.

- Me encantaría ayudarte, pero no se que te podría decir, con Amano me declaré yo, por lo que nuestros sentimientos han estado en bandera desde el principio, pero vosotros dos… ¡Mi reloj!, ¡se me ha hecho tarde! Amano me va a matar, dentro de poco se vuelve al extranjero y queremos pasar estos días lo más unidos posible. Siento tener que dejarte así.

- No importa, hablar contigo ha sido de mucha ayuda. Pásadlo bien.

- Muchas gracias, luego hablamos.

- Luego hablamos.- Y finalizó la comunicación.

Justo en el momento en el que disponía ha apagar el ordenador, le llegó otro correo. Tragó saliva, lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio. Salió de la habitación asustada, pero obligándose a calmarse, con en mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor, en su busca.

Mientras caminaba hablando con dos de los consejeros por el pasillo a la sala de juntas escuchó el caminar de alguien a sus espaldas. Se giró y la vio. Pálida, pero seria y tranquila.

- Van, tengo que hablar contigo.- Susurró.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras se giraba hacia Irsch y Cleval, los dos consejeros.

- Id a la sala de juntas, yo acudiré en breve.- Ordenó serio.

- Sí, su majestad- Contestaron rápidamente.

Y desaparecieron de su vista con paso sigiloso.

- - ¿Qué ocurre Hitomi? ¿Él?- Aunque la ira le carcomía por dentro, trato de sonar tranquilo, relajado.

Hitomi respiró hondo y se lo contó.

En su interior tres fuertes sentimientos combatían dentro de él. Furia, preocupación y confusión.

- Van, ya no sé que hacer. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

Van se impresionó. Pese a ser conciente de todo el peligro, incluso habiendo nacido en un mundo más seguro, se mostraba tan tranquila, tan segura. Pero se fijó en sus manos. Estaban cerradas en puños con fuerza y temblaban. Estaba aterrada. Otra vez, algo dentro de él hizo que inconscientemente su cuerpo se moviera, abrazando a Hitomi con fuerza.

- No es bueno retener las lágrimas, siempre me tendrás a tu lado Hitomi – Susurró en su oído.

Ella se tensó, sorprendida, para luego echarse a llorar en silencio en su pecho mientras él, con una mirada cariñosa y comprensiva le acariciaba la espalda.

Solo fueron un par de minutos hasta que ella se separó suavemente de él.

- Siento haberte entretenido, por mi culpa te retrasas.

- Tranquila, esto es muy importante, y no creo que mis consejeros se molesten por un par de minutos – Le contestó sonriendo mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas con timidez. – Será mejor que vayas con Merle un rato, los demás estarán conmigo en la reunión. Si no me equivoco estará en su habitación cosiendo algo, me comentó algo sobre eso.

- De acuerdo y… gracias- Dijo Hitomi sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Merle.

Eran las 2:36 de la mañana más o menos, y todo el castillo, menos los guardias, estaban descansando. En realidad, todo no, Hitomi estaba en la sala de entrenamiento exterior entrenando. Van estaba demasiado ocupado para entrenarle más, así que tendría que apañárselas sola. Siguió entrenando incluso cuando sus manos comenzador a sangrar, atravesando la tela de sus guantes y recorriendo la empuñadura de la espada.

-¿Hitomi? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Hitomi se petrificó al escuchar su voz y escuchar como sus pasos se aproximaban firmes hacia ella. Se giró hacia él y le contestó con una calma aparente.

-No podía dormir.

De pronto, el rostro de Van se heló y se ensombreció.

-¿Por qué está la espada manchada de sangre? – Preguntó con voz pausada.

_La calma antes de la tempestad, me pregunto si saldré viva de esta._

Van la cogió por la muñeca y le quitó el guante negro con suavidad.

- ¿QUÉ TE HAS HECHO EN LAS MANOS?

Sus manos estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, por las decenas de heridas abiertas por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? Será mejor que te cure estás heridas.

- Pero Van, estoy bi…

- Ni se te ocurra decir bien, vamos a curarte esas heridas ¿de acuerdo? –

Su voz y su rostro serio y frío no aceptaba ninguna negativa así que, simplemente, asintió desviando la mirada de esos dos fuegos que daban la sensación que la iban a quemar en cualquier momento.

Humedeció un paño y comenzó a limpiarle las manos, tan manchadas que no permitían ver con claridad.

_¿Cómo puede haberse hecho estas heridas? Esto no sucede en un día. ¡Maldición! Las heridas no paran de sangrar._

Vendó sus manos cuidadosamente, tratando de hacerle el menos daño posible.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Entrenando

- ¿A estas horas?

-Como te dije antes, no podía dormir. – Contestó, sin inmutarse por la furia de Van.

-¿Y por qué no dejaste de entrenar cuando se te comenzaron ha abrir las heridas?

- Entonces no habría entrenado todos estos días.

Entonces fue cuando Van se dio cuenta de que Hitomi, últimamente, siempre llevaba guantes.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, cuando empezaron a formarse las heridas era en un entrenamiento nocturno como el de hoy.

- ¿Por qué no…?

-Sabía que te enfadarías y no me seguirías entrenando.

- Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer, y le pediré a los demás que no acepten enseñarte.

Van se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de Hitomi lo detuvo.

-Seguiré entrenando, aunque no me enseñe nadie, por muchas heridas que me haga y, seré yo quien pelee con él.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Para sorpresa de Hitomi, Van la abrazó estrechamente contra él.

-Ahora…ahora que por fin has vuelto, no pienso perderte.

- Van, ¿qué…?

No pudo continuar porque los labios de Van sellaron los suyos. Van la estrecho con tal fuerza como para protegerla del mundo y, a la vez, con tanta delicadeza, como para protegerla hasta de sí mismo.

Fin del Capítulo 9

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantó escribir este capítulo, ¡por fin Van empieza a despertar! Me pareció tan denso que no sabía cuando lograría escribirlo. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reweis con vuestras opiniones. Besos y cuidaos mucho ^^


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel y las mejillas tan azoradas que le ardían. Se tumbó en la cama aún respirando agitadamente. Todavía sentía la calidez de los labios de Van sobre los suyos _¿Cómo puede conseguir que el corazón me lata a este ritmo desbocado simplemente con el hecho de mirarme? _Pero ella sabía la respuesta. Seguía estando profundamente enamorada de él. No, no estaba enamorada, le amaba. Cuando había vuelto a su mundo se había mantenido fuerte por su promesa, por la seguridad de que solo se volverían a ver cuando la eternidad los guiase de nuevo juntos, solo tenía que aguantar y seguir con una vida normal con ambos habían decidido. Pero, si ahora se separaba de él… Sus sentimientos hacia él ya no era el amor inocente de una niña. Era el amor maduro de una adulta y, solo imaginarlo provocaba un dolor tan intenso que le daba la sensación de hundirse a miles de metros bajo el suelo a toda velocidad, quitándole el aire y oscureciéndolo todo a su paso.

XXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¿Cómo se había permitido hacer soberana estupidez? Aún la sentía entre sus brazos y… sus labios suaves y dulces bajo los suyos. No sabía que existía esa parte de él. El deseo. El siempre se había controlado y comportado como era de esperar del heredero de un país. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan salvaje y desprotegido. El deseo que despertaba Hitomi en él crecía por momentos, con cada mínima palabra, roce, aliento, mirada o suspiro. Ahora le había provocado besarla sin su consentimiento y, quizás, por culpa de ese sentimiento, algún día… _¡NO! Jamás le haré daño a Hitomi. _O, por lo menos, eso esperaba.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxx

Van estaba frente a Escaflowne, con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué está haciendo Van? Está muy serio… ¿Le pasará algo?_ Hitomi lo observaba desde la entrada lateral, por lo que solo lo veía de perfil.

Van, ¿qué haces?

Hitomi, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

No has respondido a mi pregunta. –Respondió con un suave tono dulce.

Para sorpresa de Van, Hitomi apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y descansó se cabeza junto a su cuello. Él rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Inspiró su aroma y cerró los ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en su interior.

Hitomi, yo…

¡Esto si es una sorpresa! No sabía que la parejita estaba aquí.- Dijo Driden con una cómica mirada suspicaz.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron en el acto.

-Driden, no deberías haberlos interrumpido. – Le regaño Mirana conteniendo la risa.

-Ahora que el ambiente estaba tan romántico…Empezaba ha ponerse interesante. –Refunfuño Merle.

-¿Estabais espiando?- Interrogó Hitomi.

Mirana y Merle se miraron y asintieron como si no pasara nada.

Vosotras dos…

Mirana y Merle comenzaron a correr llorando de la risa mientras Hitomi las perseguía como podía con ese pesado vestido.

Veo que por fin vosotros dos hacéis algo, pero te veo preocupado – Afirmó Driden.

... –

Dilo de una vez Van.- Le pidió Allen preocupado.

…Tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Allen y Driden totalmente confusos.

Tengo unos sentimientos en mi interior que… no sé como explicarlo.

Solo con ver tu cara sabemos lo que te pasa – Afirmó Allen.

¿De verdad?

Ahora que has madurado, tus sentimientos tampoco son los de un niño. Ya no te sientes simplemente atraído por ella sino que, cuanto más estas con ella, más crecen tus sentimientos y, cada vez, quieres más de Hitomi.- Afirmó Allen, con un sonrisa suave.

Dime una cosa Van, ¿confías en ti? –Preguntó Driden.

En este momento…no lo sé.

Pues, confía en Hitomi.- Le dijo Driden con una sonrisa tranquila.

¿Eh?

Si quieres a Hitomi no querrás hacerle daño. Tu corazón se retorcería de tal forma solo de imaginar el dolor que podrías causarle que no creo que ni se te pase por la cabeza hacerlo.

Además, solo la idea de perderla después de eso puede llegar a hundirte por completo – Añadió Allen.

…Gracias.

No hay que darlas jovencito.- Le contestó Driden mientras reía.

Nos has hecho sentir como dos hermanos mayores. – Comentó Allen, con una expresión divertida.

Vosotros dos, recordadme que jamás os diga nada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Por fin, está todo casi listo – Dijo alegremente Merle abalanzándose sobre Hitomi.

¿De qué hablas?

-De la gran fiesta nacional que llevamos preparando desde antes de tu llegada.

-Yo estoy aquí por eso. – Dijo Mirana mientras cerraba la puerta.

Por cierto Mirana, ya es la hora, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Merle.

¿Hora de qué?, sea lo que sea no me incluyáis, tengo que entrenar.

De eso nada, tu hoy no entrenas, te vienes de compras con nosotras.- Le regaño Merle

Pero…

Vienes y punto.

Necesitas algo para la celebración, no querrás ir desnuda o con un par de trapos mal puestos.- Dijo Mirana con un escalofrío.

Hitomi no pudo evitar reirse.

-Está bien- contestó resignada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tenía que admitirlo. Le había hecho mucha falta tener una salida como esta. Alejarse unas horas del cuero, el sudor y la agotadora tensión de las músculos y pasear unas horas al sol, rodeada de gente, mirando trivialidades y curiosidades maravillosas. Aún así, llevaba toda la tarde anhelando volver al castillo, pero solo por él, Van.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¿Cómo crees que les irá a esos dos? Es la primera vez que realmente se separan en mucho tiempo. – Preguntó Driden

Seguro que Van no para de pensar en ella y lo que le gustaría que ella estuviera aquí.- Contestó Allen con una sonrisa misteriosa- Solo espero que, con esto, Van despierte de una buena vez.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Van?

Lleno de trabajo. La última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con sus consejeros.

¡Aj! Calla, calla. Apenas me creo haber terminado con todo lo que me trajiste. Por cierto, ¿ella estará aquí para la fiesta?

Sí, tiene pensado llegar unas semanas antes, aunque, como estaba en la investigación, no pude enterarme bien de día.- El rostro de Allen se iluminó al pensar en que pronto estarían cerca de nuevo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_¿Por qué me siento tan vacío? _

Van entrenaba sin descanso con las estrellas y la Luna de las Ilusiones como única luz.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza. A cualquier lugar donde mirara podía verla entrenando con esmero, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, si cerraba los ojos, podía incluso sentir su esencia u oler se inconfundible aroma. _Genial, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿me estoy convirtiendo en una especie de maníaco?_ Pero sentía que ella le hacía tanta falta. Se detuvo para mirar el colgante que llevaba al cuello, bajo la camisa. Se dio cuenta que, solo miraba el colgante con esa constancia cuando no estaba Hitomi a su lado. La necesitaba. _Definitivamente…_

…esto se me está yendo de las manos.

Fin del Capítulo 10

¡Por fin! ¿Qué os pareció? Al parecer la cosa se comienza a animar de costó un pelín escribir las emociones en este capítulo. No sé, en algunas ocasiones me dio la sensación de que me repetía mucho. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, gracias por dejar reviews. Me alegra mucho que haya gente que lea mi fic y deje su opinión. Hasta el capítulo 11, besos ^^


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Estamos a punto de llegar al castillo.- Anunció Merle entusiasmada.

Gracias a Dios ¡Estoy exhausta! Recordadme que no vuelva ha ir de compras con vosotras.

Exagerada.- Murmuraron sus dos amigas con un mohín de contrariedad.

Merle y Mirana hablaban con diversión de su tarde de compras mientras Hitomi contaba los minutos para llegar al palacio.

Oye, esa nave…- Dijo Merle, señalándola con el dedo.

¡En esa nave viene ella! – Exclamó Mirana captando la atención de Hitomi.

¿Quién…?

Tendrás que esperar ha llegar al castillo Hitomi.- La interrumpió Mirana con una sonrisa traviesa.

XXxXxXXxXxXxXx

Cuando llegaron al castillo todo fue muy rápido. La llegada de la tripulación de la nave, la preparación de las habitaciones… Al parecer, llegaron antes de lo previsto. Por fin, le presentaron a la tan esperada invitada.

Hitomi, ella es Celena, mi hermana.- Las presentó Allen con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Encantada Celena, soy Hitomi Kanzaki.- Se presentó y en un acto involuntario se inclinó como tenía acostumbrado en Japón, ganándose un par de miradas confusas.

Igualmente, srta. Kanzaki…

Nada de señorita, Hitomi ¿vale?

De acuerdo, Hitomi.- Contestó Celena con una tímida sonrisa.

De pronto, alguien a espaldas de Hitomi entró en la habitación.

Celena, te presento al rey de Fanelia, su majestad Van Zlazar de Fanel.

Van se inclinó para besar la mano de esta.

Encantado.- Dijo mientras se enderezaba, mostrando una sonrisa de cortesía.

Por el sonrojo de la joven, Hitomi supo que Celena estaba interesada en él.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hitomi volvía ha entrenar sola. Debían de ser las 5 de la mañana. No se sacaba de la cabeza el rostro de Celena al ver a Van. Sentía la necesidad de desquitarse por lo que comenzó a entrenar en serio, practicando con todas sus fuerzas hasta cansarse. Con tantas preocupaciones, antes solo lograba dormir un par de horas, pero ahora, no podía dormir nada. Nunca creyó que ella pudiera padecer insomnio, pero la opresión en su pecho se había vuelto tan intensa que sentía que necesitaba desquitarse con algo y la única manera que encontraba era entrenando.

¡HITOMI!- La voz de Van, furiosa, la escuchó de pronto, tan cerca de ella que tuvo un traspié.

Escapándosele la espada de las manos, espero a recibir el duro impacto del suelo, pero lo único que notó fue un brazo cálido conteniéndola. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió a Van sujetándola con firmeza. La estrechó contra él, ayudándola ha levantarse.

Hitomi se liberó ``suavemente ´´ de su abrazo al ver el rostro furioso de este.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

- Entrenar.

- ¿ENTRENAR? Hitomi, ¿haciéndote esto?- Le dijo tomándole las manos con delicadeza a pesar de su enfado.

La muchacha se quedó muda de asombro. Sus manos estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre _¿Cómo es posible? No he sentido dolor en ningún momento. _Pero lo supo al instante. La opresión en su pecho había sido tan intensa que no se había dado cuenta del dolor físico hasta ahora.

Será mejor que te limpie estás heridas.

Algo dentro de ella supo que Van estaba terriblemente decepcionado.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¿Por qué has entrenado tanto sabiendo que todavía tenías heridas las manos? – Cuestionó Van, más calmado.

Sentía la necesidad de…centrar mi mente en algo.

¿Centrar tu mente?

He tenido toda la tarde un asunto en mente, estaba intentando sacar algo de racionalidad, todo es tan… extraño e ilógico.

Quizás deberías hablarlo con alguien,¿tú amiga de la Luna de las Ilusiones tal vez?- Sugirió mientras terminaba de vendarle las manos.

No sé, ni siquiera tengo claro lo que tengo que decir.

En realidad, si lo tenía, estaba horrorosamente celosa. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar celosa solo porque una chica se fijara en él? Pero la respuesta también era evidente. Estaba insegura. Aunque había habido ciertas muestras de afecto, ella no sabía de sus sentimientos, ni él de los suyos. Puede que hubieran sentimientos escondidos, pero a la luz solo eran amigos y tenía miedo, miedo de perderle.

_No…no quiero que se…aleje de mí._

-No quiero…

-¿Perdón?

Hitomi, inconsciente de la confusión de Van, liberó sus manos de las suyas. Siendo él una cabeza más alto que ella, puso sus manos en su pecho y poniéndose de puntillas, besó sus labios.

XXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

Su cuerpo entero se tensó al instante. Sentía los labios cálidos y suaves de Hitomi bajo los suyos. Una extraña sensación lo llenó. Sin ser conciente de sus actos, rodeó la cintura de Hitomi, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras se dejaba embargar, cada vez más, por ese agradable sentimiento.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron intensamente hasta que Hitomi rompió el silencio diciendo.

-Te quiero.

Fin del Capítulo 11

¡Hola! Hacia tiempo que no escribía, lo extrañaba. Siento haber tardado tanto, es que he tenido que estudiar todo el mes de Agosto para el examen de mates y hace poco me fui de acampada. El próximo será más largo, lo prometo. Cuidaos mucho, espero vuestros reviews, adiós ^^


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza en el pecho y las mejillas tan azoradas que le ardían. Sobretodo, aún sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y… El sonrojo de su rostro aumentó. Todavía le costaba creer que ella hubiera hecho eso. Pero, lo que no esperaba era que fuera correspondida.

Escuchó de su ordenador el aviso de un nuevo correo. Se congeló completamente al leerlo.

Es hora de ir a buscarte, ya estoy en Gaea.

En el mismo momento en que terminó de leerlo, una sombra, sigilosa como la muerte, le puso un paño húmedo en la cara, sin inmutarse por los intentos de la joven de liberarse. Cuando notó que el sueño comenzaba a adueñarse de ella, supo que había perdido, que la había atacado con la guardia baja. Se hundía en la oscuridad, solo acompañada por aquella ácida fragancia y la muerte, dejándola solo con el recuerdo de un dolor punzante.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

¡Hitomi!, ¿estás ahí?

Merle entró en la habitación, trémula, al no obtener respuesta. Comenzó a observar la habitación, buscando a su amiga, y dejó escapar un grito de horror. A los pocos minutos, aparecieron Van, Driden y Mirana seguidos de múltiples soldados y algún que otro sirviente alarmado.

Merle, ¿qué ocurre…? – La voz de Mirana se desvaneció al ver unas horrorosas manchas rojizas en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, sumidos en su trance, hasta que Van habló.

¿Dónde está Hitomi?- Preguntó Van, serio.

No…no lo sé. La estaba buscando cuando entré aquí.

Van se fijó más y descubrió que las manchas estaban al lado del ordenador de Hitomi.

No puede ser…- Murmuró más para sí mismo que para ellos.

¿El qué no puede ser?- Cuestionó Mirana exasperada- ¡Van!

Pero Van no la escuchaba. Se fue acercando hasta descubrir que las manchas tenían forma y que, realmente, estaban hachas de sangre.

La tengo en mi poder, deberías haberla protegido como es debido. Vuestro tiempo juntos se ha olvidado.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Gritó Van enfurecido mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Algo dentro de él estaba seguro de que esa sangre no era de ese maldito psicópata.

-¿Qué ocurre Van? – Preguntó Driden, preocupado, acercandose a él.

- Se la ha llevado.

- Se la ha…¿QUIÉN?¿ÉL?- Preguntó Merle histérica.

- Tranquila, Merle, alterandonos no lograremos nada.- Le aconsejó Driden tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Dónde está Allen?

- Salió temprano en la mañana ¿Qué piensas hacer Van?- Le preguntó Driden.

- Vamos ha ir a buscarla.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inspeccionaron cada recodo del reino y sus alrededores, cientos de soldados buscando por todas partes, pero, aún así, no encontraron nada. Van comenzaba ha desesperarse. _¿Dónde demonios puede habérsela llevado ese mal nacido sin dejar ninguna pista?_

Van, está a punto de anochecer, no podremos buscarla en la oscuridad, y esta zona del bosque es muy peligrosa de noche. – Aconsejó Allen con el rostro descompuesto. A ninguno le hacía ninguna gracia irse sin encontrarla.

…Sí, volveremos maña… ¡Espera un momento!

Van se acercó corriendo a un árbol en el que sus hojas castañas y rojizas, ocultaban una sombra al comienzo del robusto tronco. Las apartó rápidamente, pero con cuidado, para descubrir un borrón ensangrentado en forma de mano. Poseía una sutil forma de mujer, y esta, había opuesto resistencia aunque aparentemente inútil. Tenía que ser de Hitomi.

Vayamos en esa dirección, tenemos que darnos prisa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todo estaba increíblemente oscuro y silencioso. Sabía que en un momento de desesperación había salido de la inconsciencia para gastar sus últimas fuerzas tratando de escapar, aunque no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo, y cuando casi lo había conseguido, él le había propinado un certero golpe en la cabeza, dejándola de nuevo inútil.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Después de encontrar la huella en aquel árbol, pudieron seguir gracias a un débil rastro de sangre. Van y sus hombres galopaban raudos, ansiosos , preocupados y horrorizados por tal cantidad de sangre. La vida de Hitomi pendía de un hilo.

Rápidamente encontraron el lugar donde el rastro terminaba. Una enorme casa, de aspecto ceniciento y abandonada desde hacía mucho. Se adentraron en los pasillos, separándose para recorrer la enorme casa, que resultó ser más enrevesada y grande de lo que parecía.

Se detuvo al haber escuchado unos gemidos de dolor. Se adentró, seguido por sus hombres, aunque apenas era consiente de ellos, en las profundidades del corredor tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, mientras los gemidos se convertían en gritos agónicos.

Se horrorizó cuando la vio y sintió como se rompía en pedazos. Imposibilitada a moverse por los pesados grilletes, la sangre corriendo libre por sus labios y extremidades. Estaba dormida, pero eso no impedía que gritos de dolor salieran de sus labios ensangrentados. Cuando despertó de su trance, se acercó apresurado y trató de despertarla, pero no hubo manera. Desenfundó su espada y rompió las cadenas. Alzándola en brazos con cuidado, la sacó corriendo de ese lugar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hemos logrado detener la hemorragia.- Mirana trataba de transmitir el tono de voz más tranquilo y positivo posible.- pero no puedo estar segura de otros problemas hasta que despierte.

¿Otros problemas?- Cuestionó Merle, con lágrimas en los ojos.

No sabemos si sufrió algún golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza para considerarlo grave.- Contestó Mirana.

¿Se recuperará? – Preguntó Celena.

No puedo asegurar nada.- Mirana no aguantó más y la agonía se reflejo en su voz.

¿Podemos verla?- Preguntó Van, apretando los puños con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

Sí, pasad.

Cuando entraron, sintieron el horror apoderarse de ellos. El médico del castillo dejo de tomar notas, para levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

Van fue el único que se atrevió ha avanzar hacia ella. Se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, y tomó su mano ,cubierta de vendas, con cuidado y afecto.

Hitomi, tranquila, estoy aquí, contigo.- Murmuró junto a su oído tan bajo que ninguno de sus amigos lo escuchó, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mano.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como ella comenzaba ha abrir los ojos, y los demás contuvieron un jadeo. Alzó la cabeza para verla mejor.

Hitomi observó la habitación y a sus ocupantes, confusa.

Hitomi, es normal que estés desorientada, pero tranquila, ahora estás a salvo.- La dijo Van, tratando de aportarle tranquilidad.

Pero la muchacha lo siguió observando extrañada en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella, por fin, habló.

-¿Tú…quién eres?

Fin del Capítulo 12

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? La cosa empieza a ponerse dramática. Espero vuestros reviews. Hasta pronto ^^


	14. Perdón por la espera

Siento muchísimo no haber subido el siguiente capítulo todavía . He estado terriblemente ocupada con exámenes, trabajos, tareas y cumpleaños y ahora, además, estoy mala de gripe. Trataré de colgar dos capítulos este fin de semana, un poco de paciencia por favor. Lo siento muchísimo T.T


	15. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 11

Hitomi…no…,¿no me reconoces?- La voz de Van era temblorosa y baja, casi inescuchable.

Ella no mostraba sentimiento alguno, era como una carcasa vacía.

Hitomi, ¿me recuerdas a mí? – Preguntó Mirana, esperanzada, aunque sabía que sus esperanzas eran vanas.

La muchacha simplemente negó con la cabeza. El desaliento llenó la habitación.

Merle, pídele al médico de palacio que vuelva rápidamente, por favor.

S-sí Mirana.- Contestó Merle con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

Solo se escucharon los pasos apresurados de Merle por los pasillos. Parecía que todo el castillo estuviera aguantando la respitración.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tiene amnesia. Por las pruebas que le he realizado, su majestad, sabe leer, escribir, andar, e incluso recuerda conocimientos matemáticos e históricos de su mundo, pero no tiene recuerdos propios aunque…

¿Qué ocurre doctor?- Preguntó con suavidad Celena.

Aunque no conocía bien a Hitomi, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era realmente horroroso y, en el estado en el que estaban todos, era la más capacitada para hablar.

Hay algo que me llamó la atención. La señorita no tiene ningún tipo de golpe en la cabeza, lo que es extraño teniendo en cuenta su estado. Lo único es una pequeña marca.

¡Pero si estaba ensangrentada!- Dijo Merle

.

No me extrañaría que las hubiera hecho para que no nos diéramos en cuenta, o quizás solo lo hizo para divertirse… Ese malnacido.- Dijo Van, con el rostro ensombrecido y voz pesada y sombría.

Majestad, deberíais descansar, estais exhausto.- Le sugirió Celena con una notoria preocupación que ni se molestó en disimular.

No, me quedaré con Hitomi, me necesita.

Ahora Hitomi está descansando, ¿de qué ayuda le será si no tiene fuerzas? Lo acompañaré a su habitación.- Dijo mientras le sujetaba del brazo.

No gracias. Si hace falta, dormiré en uno de los sillones de la habitación, quiero estar ahí cuando despierte, por si necesita algo.- Contestó, soltandose suavemente del agarre.

Despidiéndose elegantemente con la mano, salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la habitación. Cuando abrió los ojos vio dos enormes esmeraldas mirándole fijamente.

Trató de enderezarse y se tensó al notar que ella lo miraba con aún más intensidad.

¿Ocurre algo?- Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Hitomi suspiró con resignación.

Es realmente incomodo no recordar nada, aunque lo intente, no hay manera de que recuerde quién eres…

De verdad, ¿no recuerdas nada?, ¿Ni a tus padres, ni a tu hermano, nada?

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ahora fue él quien soltó un suspirto de resignación. Se acercó a la cama y se hincó de rodillas, tomándo una de sus manos estre las suyas.

Lo siento, es culpa mía que te haya pasado esto.

Ella solamente le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano. Cuando se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, vio compresión y ternura. No estaba enfadada con él, y eso le hacía sentir peor.

¿Quién eres tú?

¿Eh?

Sé que te conocía, pero ahora no puedo recordarte ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Soy Van Slazar de Fanel, rey de este país, Fanelia.

Majes…

No, llámame Van. – La cortó tajante.

De acuerdo Van, llámame Hitomi, aunque tu ya lo sabías, que boba.- Le contestó riendo.

Él no respondió sino que se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Te tomas todo con tanta calma que parece que no tienes problemas.

¿Amargándome y comportándome como una histérica ayuda en algo? Creo que no. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es relajarme y tratar de recobrar mis recuerdos, elaborando también otros nuevos. Me apetece dar un paseo, ¿me acompañas?

No creo que sea…

Por favor, hace un día fabuloso y no soporto estar aquí encerrada.

¿Has visto tus heridas? No puedes ni caminar siquiera.

Hitomi no respondió, sino que suspiro desanimada, con un ligero mohín de disgusto, mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada. Logró arrebatarle una sonrisa al joven rey.

Yo puedo llevarte.

¿Sí?

Claro, en brazos.- Le respondió riendo.

Ni en broma, un rey no puede ir llevando a plebeyas en brazos.

Hitomi… tú no eres ninguna plebeya, eres…eres mi amiga, así que no importa.

Pero… me da vergüenza ir por todo el castillo así.

Bueno, entonces iremos por la ventana.- Contestó mientras se levantaba.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

Hitomi.- La llamó mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, pese al destacado sonrojo de la muchacha.- Sé que no recuerdas nada, pero poco a poco voy a descubrirte nuestros recuerdos.

Y de su espalda, surgieron unas hermosas alas blancas, más puras que el reflejo de la luna y la risa de un bebé y tan suaves como la seda recién tejida y el agua de un lago.

Van…t-tu espalda.- Dijo la muchacha con el temor y la fascinación brillando en sus ojos, retrocediendo instintivamente.

Hitomi, no me temas, aunque no me recuerdes, me conoces.- Dijo acercando su mano con lentitud.- Sabes lo que soy y me aceptaste como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.- siguió mientras apoyaba su rodilla en la colcha.- Hitomi, por favor, sé que estás confusa y es difícil para ti, pero, por favor, confía en mí.

La ojiverde lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sus llameantes ojos carmesí brillaban con anhelo, con las plumas cayendo a su alrededor, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura, una ternura que el no se atrevía a mostrar. Hitomi sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

Espero que no me dejes caer.

La risa radiante de Van llenó la habitación y, sin poder contenerse más, estrechó a la muchacha entre sus brazos con cariño. Su risa llenó los oídos de Hitomi como la más hermosa melodía y deseó oírlo reír más y que su abrazo, tan acogedor y tierno, no se rompiera nunca.

XXxXxXxXxxXXxXxX

¡Es precioso!- Exclamó Hitomi, observando el paisaje, en los brazos de Van. - ¿A dónde vamos?

¿A dónde quieres ir?

No sé, no conozco nada de aquí.

El rostro de Van se ensombreció con un fuerte pesar apagando las llamas de sus ojos.

Van…

Quizás él te ayude…

¿Quién?

Pero él no respondió, simplemente descendió hacia un frondoso e iluminado bosque. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, la arropó con sus alas antes de liberarla y alejarse un par de pasos, permitiéndole ver todo a su alrededor.

Hitomi se sintió llena de una inmensa sensación de paz, incluso sintió dulces miradas a su alrededor de gente que quizás hubiera conocido. Giró sobre di misma, observando todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa, aunque esta se borró al ver al majestuoso guymelef. Estiró la mano para acariciar la lisa superficie. Intentó trepar hasta la inactiva piedra, pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron. Van se acercó con rapidez y la llevó en brazos hasta la piedra. Volvió a estirar la mano para rozar su superficie, pero la punta de sus dedos se hundió suavemente en ella, ante la sorpresa de Van.

Escaflowne…- Esas palabras salieron solas de sus labios.

Van descendió al instante, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Hitomi… ¿qué has dicho?

Esca…flowne… ¿Qué es?

Hitomi comenzaba a notar una fuerte sensación de malestar en la cabeza.

Él es Escaflowne, no puedo creer que de verdad lo recuerdes, yo…

Van.- Le cortó ella con voz quebrada.- Creo que me voy a desmayar.

En ese mismo momento cayó al suelo, siendo sujetada por el joven monarca con rapidez.

¡Hitomi!

Estoy bien, solo necesito sentarme a la sombra.- Murmuró la muchacha en sus brazos sin abrir los ojos.

La cobijó rápidamente bajo un gran árbol lejos del gymelef.

Sabía que no debería haberte sacado del castillo, no estás en condicio…- No pudo continuar por el dedo de Hitomi sobre sus labios.

Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

Van, no muy convencido, prefirió callar.

Van, ¿cómo nos conocimos?

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al joven rey que la miró interrogante.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Me gustaría saber sobre mi pasado.

No creo que sea buena idea.

¿Por qué?

Porque Escaflowne forma parte de ese pasado, y si te ha pasado esto, no creo que estés preparada. Puedes ir despacio, no hay prisa.

Está bien, puedo hacer una pregunta más.

De acuerdo, pero solo una, debes tratar de recuperarte y para eso necesitas descansar y no forzar tu mente.

Vale, vale, te prometo que es la última. Van, tú , ¿quién eres para mi?

Fijó sus ojos verdes repletos de curiosidad y sensaciones y los llameantes ojos de Van, esperando una respuesta.

El joven no sabía que hacer ¿Debía decirle la verdad a Hitomi? Quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Podía ser un shock demasiado fuerte y, ella no recordaba nada de él, quizás hasta se sintiera forzada. Aún así…

Nosotros… éramos…

¿Sí?

… muy buenos amigos, hemos compartido muchas cosas.- Terminó con una sonrisa trémula.

Van, ¿de ver…?

Será mejor que regresemos, no es bueno que hagas tantos esfuerzos ni que estés demasiado tiempo a exposición del sol.- Le cortó él, intentando protegerse con su antigua coraza ante las preguntas de Hitomi.

Vale.- Aceptó con resignación mientras se levantaba con su ayuda y Van volvía a alzarla en brazos para volver al azul del cielo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?- Preguntó Allen, furioso, raro en él

.

Tranquilo hermano, no ayudaras mucho así.- Trató de calmarlo Celena.

Celena, tienes razón, pero es muy difícil controlarse y mantener la mente fría en una situación como esta.- Le contestó Mirana con el rostro enrojecido por anteriores lágrimas.

Pobre Hitomi… El amo Van está destrozado.- Comentó Merle entre sollozos mientras humedecía con sus lágrimas el regazo de Mirana.

En ese momento Celena vio a Van dirigirse a los salones exteriores de entrenamiento. Despidiéndose educadamente, se dirigió hacia allá.

xXxXxxXxXxXxXx

El torrente de sentimientos que había en su interior lo estaba desgarrando. Hitomi era una persona realmente fuerte. Pese a todo, ella miraba hacia delante con una sonrisa, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si la hubiera protegido mejor…

Maldita sea, es culpa mía…- Gritó

Majestad.

Una voz femenina irrumpió sus pensamientos. Se giró y encontró a Celena mirándole con mirada culpable.

Celena, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Os vi desde la ventana y necesitaba salir a tomar el aire.

¿Dónde están los demás?

En la habitación, demasiado metidos en sus culpas como para intentar pensar en una solución.

Silenció, y uno realmente incómodo.

Hitomi, ¿es una persona realmente importante para usted verdad?

Sí.- Contestó con seguridad.

Pero ella no os recuerda… y sospecho que solo le habéis dicho que sois amigos.

Sí.- Volvió afirmar mientras se le ensombrecía el rostro.

Entonces, déjeme ocupar su lugar.

Fin del Capítulo 13

¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué os pareció? Aunque parezca raro, me gustó escribir este capítulo. Hay un montón de situaciones y emociones nuevas. Muchas gracias Nekovir, en este capítulo te envío un abrazo muy fuerte por tu preocupación, ya estoy mejor, no me he recuperado del todo, pero estoy lo suficientemente bien como para ir a clase y escribir ^^ Espero vuestros reviews.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Abrió los ojos, atónito, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Se que no soy tan valiente ni hermosa como Hitomi, pero, aún así, déjeme intentarlo, por favor.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por caer rodando por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos seguían brillando decididos.

-Selena, yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, lo siento.

Se comenzó a alejar, de vuelta al interior del castillo, tratando de terminar esa confusa e incómoda situación, pero la voz de Selena lo detuvo.

- No me rendiré.

Sus palabras resonaron firmes y, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Van volver a emprender la marcha y alejarse, se repitió a si misma _No me rendiré. Jamás._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Van, problemas!

-¿Qué ocurre Merle?

-Es Hitomi…

No pudo terminar la frase. Nada más escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, salió corriendo a los aposentos de Hitomi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aún no había entrado y ya podía escuchar los jadeos lastimeros y agonizantes de Hitomi a través de la pesada puerta de madera. Tragó con fuerza y entró en la habitación.

_Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no._

Las vendas ensangrentadas, prácticamente teñidas al completo de rojo, en casi todo su cuerpo y la sangre procedente de su boca circulaba por sus mejillas.

Mirana sujetaba su mano con el rostro entristecido y demacrado por el cansancio.

-¡Mirana, ¿Qué ocurre?

Mirana tardó un par de segundos en desviar su mirada del cuerpo de su amiga, para encarar la mirada aterrorizada de Van.

-A Hitomi ya no le hacen efecto las medicinas, ninguna de las que hemos probado ha dado resultado, y aunque algunas tarden más tiempo en ejercer sus efectos, dudo mucho que funcionen si no evitamos que siga perdiendo sangre, pero hagamos lo que hagamos, no se detiene. Realmente no sé que hacer, el médico del castillo ha ido a buscar una medicina, pero ambos creemos de que hay pocas posibilidades de que funcione.- Dijo, mientras su voz iba apagándose cada vez más, perdiendo la aparente calma, y quebrándose al final, por las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Allen, Selena y Dryden entraron rápidamente en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- Preguntó Allen, alterado.

-El estado de Hitomi ha empeorado.- Contestó Mirana, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, imparables.- No creemos que aguante mucho más.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Dryden se acercó a Mirana, ayudándola a levantarse del sillón contiguo a la cama de Hitomi y acercándose a Allen y Selena, que lloraban abrazados. Van estaba completamente paralizado, como si el fuerte dolor de su pecho hubiese desconectado su mente de la realidad y del agudo dolor que le quitaba el aire y la visión, aunque se vio obligado a reaccionar, al igual que los demás, cuando un fuerte grito los atravesó.

Hitomi tenía los ojos abiertos, con la mirada perdida en el horror. Se arqueó repetidas veces mientras los vómitos de sangre y bilis salían descontrolados de su boca.

-¡Hitomi!

Van corrió hacia la cama, y sujeto las manos de la muchacha, sintiendo como clavaba las uñas en su carne. Entonces, Van percibió un fuerte olor a carne quemada.

**Fin del Capítulo 14**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo fueron esas vacaciones? Yo, aunque congelada y con el pie enfermo, creo que han sido unas buenas navidades.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que es un tanto corto, pero es que me pareció que ese era el momento justo en el que este capítulo debía terminar. Trataré de escribir el siguiente pronto, y con pronto me refiero a este mes, no a la pausa extraña de dos meses que tarde en escribir xD En serio, siento mucho la tardanza.

Gracias a Camila Fanel, Nekovir, Y-WhiteSwallow y Karin por vuestros reviews. Para seguir escribiendo este fic me pasó una cosa muy extraña. Estaba estancada, y resulta que el día 6, el día de Reyes, me regalaron, para mi sorpresa, la edición coleccionista de Escaflowne, y me puse a verla y fue como recargar las baterías xD Por cierto, Y-WhiteSwallow, tu review me alegró mucho, incluso me dieron ganas de saltar, pero no pude porque con el pie como lo tengo me dolería una semana. No sé, que alguien que no conozca, me diga que escribo bien, me hizo sentir completa, muchas gracias ^^


	17. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

No sabía de donde procedía exactamente, pero lo que estaba claro es que era de Hitomi. Mirana se acercó corriendo y presionó con delicadeza sobre su estómago, provocándole un gemido de dolor. Estuvo a punto de gritarle enfurecido, pero su mirada seria con restos de lágrimas amargas le detuvieron.

-Van, sujétale la mano y ni se te ocurra saltarla. Muchachas, traed paños y vendas limpias con dos baldes de agua caliente.

Las sirvientas no tardaron demasiado. Nada más llegar ellas, Mirana comenzó a retirar las vendas ensangrentadas que cubrían su torso.

-Aquí está.- Murmuró Mirana.

Solo se podía ver un borrón más oscurecido y un más nítido olor a quemado. Mirana comenzó a limpiar la abundante sangre hasta mostrar la extraña quemadura que todos reconocieron.

-Es... la marca de ese condenado bastardo.- Dijo Allen, asqueado de su significado.

-¿Pero cómo...?

Pero Driden se voy cortado por la repentina entrada del doctor.

-He encontrado...

-Doctor, necesitamos un remedio para las quemaduras.

-¿Para qué?

-Venga usted mismo.

Al doctor se le abrieron los ojos del asombro y se quedó blanco como la cal.

-¿Cómo diantres?

-No lo sé, pero quizás tenga que ver con la inyección de aquel canalla, es la única razón que se me ocurre.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede haber ocasionado esto? ¿Algún tipo de veneno?

-No lo sé, quizás algún tipo de compuesto de la Luna de las Ilusiones

Los dos doctores hablaban mientras trataban de curarla, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

-Hermano...

-¿Qué ocurre Celena?

-Necesito salir de aquí.

-Y yo, esto me recuerda a cuando el amo Van fue herido en la batalla de Freid.- Corroboró Merle.

Ambas muchachas estaban pálidas con los ojos llorosos y horrorizados Las orejas de Merle estaban caídas y le temblaban las piernas. Allen y Driden se enviaron una mirada preocupada.

-Está bien, os llevaré a vuestros aposentos.

XxxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Podía notarlo, su vida se estaba acabando, los latidos de su corazón estaban contados y no podía hacer nada, maldita sea, propio pendiente que siempre llevaba al cuello se estaba oscureciendo. Cuando tuviera en frente a ese desgraciado le haría sufrir. Sufrir cada segundo que había sufrido Hitomi.

Habían estado entrando y saliendo de la habitación infinidad de veces sus amigos, los sirvientes e incluso algunos de los consejeros y caballeros de confianza del muchacho. Cuando Mirana y el doctor Gom se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer nada más, con los rostros alicaídos, se marcharon en silencio de la habitación, dejándole a solas con ella.

Cerró los ojos, hasta que sentió una leve presión en la mano.

Comenzaba a abrir sus maravillosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa quebrada asomó en sus labios.

-Hola.-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco mejor.

Le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Allen está con Celena y Merle, no se si las llevó a tomar un poco el aire o a sus habitaciones, y Driden, Mirana y el doctor están en la biblioteca, buscando entre los libros alguna forma...- Se le atascaron las palabras en la boca, con el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo.

-Ya veo.

Se hizo un pesado silencio mientras Hitomi lo miraba de hito en hito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No puedo mirarte?

-Sí, pero...

-Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo...- Van se tensó y comenzó a notar un picor en los ojos.- por eso, quiero mirarte, observarte todo lo que pueda.

La miró impresionado mientras ella alzaba la mano libre con esfuerzo y la posaba en su mejilla con suavidad. El joven rey tomó su mano con cariño y el picor de sus ojos aumentó.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Puedes llevarme a ver Fanelia desde el cielo?

-¡Pero Hitomi...!

-Por favor.

Ante la suplica en su voz, no pudo negarse, sintiendo como el corazón se le iba rompiendo poco a poco.

-Está bien.

Abrió los ventanales y se quitó la camisa. Cuando se giró, Hitomi tenía los brazos tendidos hacia él. Con cuidado la sujetó por los muslos y la cintura. Caminó hacia la terraza alzando el vuelo, dejando un rastro de plumas blancas en el aire.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Llevaban un rato volando en silencio, admirando la vista hasta que, alzando la mirada al cielo, con la Luna de las Ilusiones iluminándolo todo como un faro en una calle oscura, sintió a Hitomi tensarse en sus brazos.

-Van...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-Estar mal es algo de costumbre en mi.- Le contestó riéndose.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes porqué disculparte.

-¡Claro que sí! Si no fuera por mí, ese maníaco no te habría hecho esto.

-Probablemente sí lo haría hecho, estuvo espiándome cuando estaba en la Tierra,

¿recuerdas? Lo habría hecho de todos modos.

-Pero tu estabas aquí, bajo mi protección, y no pude protegerte.

-Van...

El picor de sus ojos carmesí desapareció en cuanto las lágrimas cálidas descendieron por sus mejillas.

-Van. No llores, todo irá bien, ya lo verás.- Le dice con una sonrisa dulce mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Hitomi, no quiero perderte.

-Siempre he estado y estaré contigo. Aunque aún tengo los recuerdos fragmentados, mi corazón te recuerda, nunca podría olvidarte. Te amo.

Y dicho esto unió sus labios con los de su amado ángel en un beso cálido y agridulce. _¿A esto sabe la despedida?_ Cuando se separó de él, con la alegría en su mirada y una sonrisa satisfecha, cerró los ojos y se abandonó en sus brazos. ¡No respiraba! ¡Su corazón no latía! Abrió sus ojos horrorizado.

-¡HITOMI!

El pendiente comenzó a brillar, envolviéndolos en su luz.

Fin del Capítulo 15

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo fue muy costoso de escribir, aún pienso que me quedó extraño, pero me gusta, sobretodo por lo que viene después. Lo sé, soy muy mala, he dicho eso para dejaros con la intriga jejeje

Gracias por tus buenos deseos Camila, la verdad es que aún sigo mala del pie porque, estando mala de gripe, perdí la cita con el traumatólogo... Sin comentarios. Pues la colección está genial, el libro que más me gusta es el más grande, el tributo, tiene dibujos estupendos, aunque la biblia, como cuenta cada uno de los caracteres de la serie, está muy bien. Ni siquiera he visto el famoso fallo de los 13 minutos, en el mío al menos no tocó. Si te gusta mucho puedes pedirlo por internet. No es lo mismo pero...

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo y dejando reviews.

Cuidaos mucho ^^


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

¿Quién dijo que cuando estás muriendo, ves la vida pasar ante tus ojos o un túnel de luz? Porque ella lo veía todo negro. Estaba todo tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, incluso dudaba tenerlas, se sentía demasiado ligera como para ello. Cerró los ojos, o la mente, no sabía, simplemente intentó aislarse en si misma de una forma u otra. Suponía que esto sí era la famosa película, porque empezó a recordarlo todo, poco a poco, incluido lo que estaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, provocándole sonrisas, añoranza y tristeza. Volvió a ver su casa, pasando bajo aquellas enredaderas que tanto le gustaban a su madre, sobretodo cuando florecen. Aspiró el aroma de la hierba fresca mezclado con el olor a café recién hecho de su padre. Pudo escuchar los balbuceos de su hermano, correteando por todos lados intentando atraparla en el jardín.

Su entorno fue cambiando al de la escuela media hasta llegar al instituto y por último a las pistas de atletismo, que era lo más cercano a su lugar favorito... _Si pudiera volver ahí otra vez... Realmente, ¿por qué estoy muerta?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?_ Ese olor otra vez, ese olor a hierba humedecida por el rocío, endulzado con la calidez del amanecer, hacía que su interior doliera. Aunque quería quitárselo de la cabeza, no podía, y no podía evitar concentrarse aún más en él, en ese aroma que la envolvía de una forma tan profunda. _Quiero que desaparezca, ¡QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCA!_

En ese momento, vio sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa cálida y su cabello ónice revuelto por la brisa. Estaba sentado tranquilamente en el interior del bosque junto a Escaflowne. Justo cuando tendió su mano hacia ella, miles de recuerdos juntos le abordaron por todos los frentes. _¡NO QUIERO OLVIDARLE! ¡JAMÁS!_

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse opaco y más pesado, permitiéndole atravesar la pantalla de oscuridad y agarrar su mano. Su sonrisa se amplió y le dijo:

-Bienvenida.

XxxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Intentó moverse en un acto reflejo, pero el cuerpo le dolía tanto que no podía.

-¡Hitomi!- La voz de Van resonó en su oído, e hizo el esfuerzo para moverse hacia su dirección.

Su voz contiene tal cantidad de alegría y amor que Hitomi tuvo que luchar porque las lágrimas no inundaran sus ojos.

El joven rey se levantó para ordenarle a la sirvienta, que se encontraba junto a la puerta, que llamara al resto de sus amigos, que no tardaron mucho en llegar y se acercaron a la cama con rapidez, brillando en sus ojos la alegría.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? - Le preguntó Mirana.

Miró a su alrededor antes de atreverse a responder, aturdida de estar de nuevo en la habitación de palacio_¿Ha sido todo un sueño? No lo creo._

-Confundida, y el cuerpo me duele a horrores. Mirana, ¿podrías darme algo para aliviarlo un poco?

Un suspiro de alivio llenó la habitación. Van intentó tomarme de la mano, pero un siseo de dolor hizo que la retirara da nuevo, aunque ella la sujetó débilmente, evitando que se alejara.

-Van, ¿puedes explicarme que ha pasado?

-Sí, claro, pero primero será mejor que descanses...

-Si hacéis que me vuelva a dormir me puede dar un infarto, estoy cansada de tanto dormir.

-Normal, has estado durmiendo durante 4 días...- Comentó Merle.

-¿¡4 días!- Preguntó Hitomi impresionada y dirigió su mirada a Van, que sonrió ante la impaciencia de la chica y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno, pues lo que pasó fue...

Flash back

La luz que emanaba el pendiente los llenó por completo, Hitomi estaba inconsciente y Van apenas podía ver, pero la sentía cada vez más fría entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer sobre el rostro blanquecino de la joven, y el corazón de Van se estaba deshaciendo con cada lágrima que escapaba por sus ojos.

-Hitomi... no te vayas, no vuelvas a dejarme solo...- Susurró mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho.

-Van.- La voz de su madre, le obligó a separarse de la muchacha y a abrir los ojos.

Junto a su madre estaban su padre y su hermano. Entre las manos de esta había una pequeña flor blanca, aunque era prácticamente transparente.

-Toma esta flor y dásela a ella, volverá.- Le dijo su padre con calma.

Van se acercó a su familia, besó el centro de la planta y, con el ligero néctar que llenó su boca, besó a Hitomi.

La familia real desapareció lentamente, deseándoles lo mejor. El colgante volvió a la normalidad, al igual que todo su entorno y, la vida de Hitomi, como dijo su padre, volvió.

Fin del Flash back

-¿Qué era...? - Comenzó a preguntar Hitomi.

-Era una lágrima pura, se manifiesta en forma de flor, pero es una magia de la naturaleza muy complicada y delicada, por lo tanto, muy dificil de conseguir, hay gente que incluso duda de su existencia.- Contestó Driden

-Cuando esté mejor quiero ir a agradecerles.- Susurró Hitomi, mirando hacia las puertas de cristal.

-Claro, yo mismo te llevaré, pero cuando estés mejor.- Le contestó Van.

-Hitomi, ahora debes descansar, tu cuerpo lo necesita, pese a que Mirana te ayude.- Le aconsejó Allen.

-Cierto, enseguida regreso, voy a buscar al doctor Gom.- Les informó Mirana mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-De acuerdo, gracias Mirana.- Le contestó Hitomi.

-Bueno... yo también me voy, me gustaría revisar unos documentos que me trajo Allen y sobre los que tengo algunas preguntas.- Dijo Driden guiñándole un ojo al caballero celeste.

-Sí, vayamos a la biblioteca. Descansa Hitomi, hablamos luego.

-Claro, hasta luego.

-¡Oh! Yo también tengo... tengo unos recados que hacer, os veo luego, amo Van, recuerda que tienes luego una reunión con los consejeros.- Le recordó Merle moviéndose de un lado a otro para fijar su vista astuta en Celena. - Celena, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

Aunque le preguntó, apenas le dio tiempo a la muchacha de contestar, porque ya la estaba sacando del cuarto agarrada del brazo, con una sonrisa aparentemente amistosa. _No creas que no sé lo que tramas, no pienso dejar que te entrometas entre esos dos. _

XxxXxXxXxXxXXx

Antes de darse cuenta, la habitación ya estaba vacía, y los únicos ocupantes aún miraban perplejos hacia la puerta, aunque no tardaron en reír.

-Realmente no saben disimular.- Trató de decir Van entre carcajadas

-Son absolutamente pésimos, aunque siento un poco de lástima por Selena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Van con una ligera preocupación

-Por lo que puede llegar a hacerle Merle, conozco esa mirada.- Dijo la muchacha con un suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, la va a tener correteando de un lado a otro.- Corroboró el joven rey con una sonrisa, para luego ponerse serio.- Hitomi, hay una cosa que quiero decirte, y no quiero que te enteres por lo que escuchan las paredes.

-¿El qué, Van? Puedes decirme lo que sea.

_¿Por qué me da la sensación de que siempre dicen eso pese a que hacen siempre lo contrario?_

-Selena... se me declaró.

Lo que recibió en respuesta fue un inusual silencio, y la mirada seria de Hitomi fija en el techo.

-¿Hitomi?

-Un momento, por favor.- Respondió para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente varias veces.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, aparentemente tenía una expresión serena, pero él conocía bien esos ojos verdes, y la furia ardía en ellos.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

-¿Simplemente?

-Simplemente.

-¡Qué frío! ¿Se te acaba de declarar una chica y solo le dices eso? Menos mal que no fui yo...

-¿Y qué querías que le dijera? Es lo que usualmente digo, porque no puedo corresponderlos.

-Algo más suave, pero más cerrado.

-¿Cerrado?

-Sí, tu respuesta fue muy abierta, no me extrañaría que dijera algo como que seguirá peleando por ti.

Van dirigió disimuladamente la mirada a otra parte ante la insistente mirada de la muchacha.

-Genial, ahora tengo una rival declarada. Un momento, ¿Usualmente?

-¿Usualmente qué?

-¿ Es lo que usualmente digo, porque no puedo corresponderlos?

-Sí... cuando alguien se me declaraba, siempre contesto eso.

-Madre mía... realmente has dejado una larga fila de mujeres llorando, ¿eh?

-Jeje, ¿estás celosa? - Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Celosa? Jamás. Solo siento pena por ellas. - Contestó enfurruñada.

-Estás celosa.- Afirmó Van con la sonrisa aún en los labios

-¿Entonces si debería estarlo?

-No. Porque tu eres la mujer sin la cual no puedo vivir.- Ante la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza de la muchacha, que no esperaba tal acto de sinceridad por su parte, Van tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-No te rías y menos en un momentos como este.

Pero él no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Me alegra poder escuchar tu risa de nuevo, por mi causa tus ojos siempre estaban tristes.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla del muchacho, con la otra mano, menos dañada.

-Puedes estar tranquila, no dejaremos que se te vuelva a acercar.- Contestó, de nuevo serio.

-No pongas esa expresión, no quiero que seas Van Fanel, el monarca, ahora, quiero que seas Van, mi cálido ángel.

-Hitomi...-

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Van, mientras acariciaba la mano en su mejilla con la otra libre. Entonces, Hitomi deshizo el agarre en su mejilla y trasladó su mano al cuello de la camisa azul, acercándolo para darle un ligero beso en los labios que tomó al joven rey desprevenido.

-Sin ti, tampoco puedo vivir.

Se acercaron lentamente, para darse un beso, otro y otro, que aunque dulces y delicados como el rocío, contenían una pasión oculta, que solo ellos dos comprendían a través de las miradas entrecerradas cuando se separaban, o la electricidad que les recorría.

Fin del Capítulo 16

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Yo, aunque ya me recuperé de la gripe, sigo mala del pie, ¡bien! ¬¬... xD Gracias de nuevo por tus buenos deseos Camila ^^ La colección ahora, por lo que yo sé, ha bajado un poco de precio, la última vez que la vi costaba alrededor de 55€, con gastos de envío y demás, no creo que suba demasiado. No es precisamente barata, pero merece la pena.

Bueno, ¿qué os pareció el capítulo? Pensé que, después de tanta tensión, un capítulo de relajación era necesario, que les iba a dar un ataque a los personajes con tanto nervio xD y, siento la demora, tenía pensado escribirlo para final de mes, pero quería aprovechar las vacaciones de Carnaval para hacerlo. Fijaos que he estado tan asfixiada con las clases que no he podido ni hacerme mi disfraz (depresión...) xD. Por cierto Camila, lo sé, soy muy mala xDDD Espero con ansias vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones. Adiós ^^


	19. Retraso de publicación TT

Vais a matarme y tenéis toda la razón del mundo, lo siento muchísimo. Ha pasado un montón desde que subí el último capítulo, lo sé, pero entre que se me averió el ordenador, me puse mala y estoy plagada de exámenes y trabajos, no he tenido tiempo para nada. Lo poco que he escrito ha sido los regalos que les hice a mis amigos por el día del libro. Intentaré subir este fin de semana, perdonadme por la espera y muchas gracias Camila, Eiserne Lady y anita-asakura por vuestros reviews, me han llenado de vida e inspiración. Y Camila, al final el carnaval fue una locura, pero una locura muy divertida XD

Hasta el fin de semana y millones de besos y abrazos ^^


	20. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, recordando, por mucho que le desagradara, lo ocurrido el día de su secuestro. Quizás había algo importante que ella había olvidado… Pero no había forma de recordar nada, había una enorme laguna en su memoria. Hacía ya un mes de eso.

Se levantó de la cama, lentamente debido a las escasas heridas que le quedaban, y salió al balcón, desolada, esperando encontrar la serenidad de la noche.

En el momento en el que su mirada se encontró con la Luna Fantasma la luz la tragó. La tierra se derrumbó a sus pies, hundiéndose en un líquido rojo. Nadó hacia la superficie y se encontró frente a Fanelia, envuelta de nuevo en llamas. Cuando pisó de nuevo tierra, sintió como el calor la llenaba y sus zapatos se derretían como helados en verano. Lo último que vio antes de despertar fue la bandera destrozada de Fanelia hondeando al viento, atravesada por el símbolo de sus pesadillas.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

Cuando salió al balcón de su habitación para respirar un poco de aire nocturno, la vio ahí, inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Hitomi! – Gritó el joven rey, mientras saltaba hasta el otro balcón.

La tomó en brazos y la ingresó con rapidez en su cama. Cuando se levantó para ir a buscar a Mirana, Hitomi lo tomó de la mano.

- Estoy bien, solo me he desmayado…- Susurró Hitomi con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Segura? – Le preguntó ansioso, con la preocupación llenando sus ojos.

- Segura, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado.- Le contestó, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

Van le hizo caso, y se sentó a su lado, observándola preocupado.

- En momentos así, realmente pienso que habría sido mejor que te quedaras en la Luna Fantasma… los médicos podrían cuidarte mejor, y ese desalmado estoy seguro que no se habría acercado a ti tan fácilmente…- Susurró él, observando a otro lado, con el rostro entristecido y los hombros hundidos.

- Puede ser…pero hay un problema.

- ¿Un problema? ¿Cuál?

- Pues…- Ella lo acercó hacia sí y juntó sus frentes.- Al estar separada de ti, habría muerto de la tristeza.

Van se quedó mirándola asombrado, completamente sin palabras.

- Y me he dado cuenta de otra cosa.

- ¿El qué?- Preguntó ansioso.

- Siempre he dicho que tus ojos son rojos, pero… son realmente de un marrón rojizo muy cálido, lo amo.

Él la observó incrédulo, de pasar de un tema tan serio a uno tan trivial de esa forma, relajando el ambiente, y haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Sólo amas mis ojos?- Le preguntó bromeando.

- No, te amo a ti, por completo, por entero, me has convertido en una persona muy egoísta porque te quiero todo para mi.

Hitomi no paraba de darle sorpresas esa noche y, antes de que pudiera responder nada, la joven selló sus labios con los propios.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose, solo que les comenzaba a faltar el aire. Cuando Van comenzó a separarse, manejando con firmeza su autocontrol, Hitomi lo abrazó, de forma que no había espacio ninguno entre ambos.

- ¿Hitomi?

- Van…ámame.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Van no salía de su asombro, la luz de sus días le había pedido algo que esperaba que fueran imaginaciones suyas o un mal entendido, porque su autocontrol estaba rayando el límite.

- Yo ya te amo, Hitomi.

- …O eres muy inocente o te estás haciendo el inocente y sabes que no me refiero a eso.

- Pero… tú aún no estás curada y nosotros no estamos…

- Shhh… solo déjate llevar.- Susurró, sellando de nuevo sus labios con un tórrido beso.

En ese momento su autocontrol se resquebrajó en mil pedazos y se declaró el fin del juego.

Pasó con cuidado un brazo por detrás de su espalda y otro en su cuello con un gemido de rendición que a Hitomi le sonó a victoria.

Siguió besando su cuello y sus hombros, apartando con lentitud la ropa en el proceso y recostándola en el colchón.

Besó con cariño todo su rostro y prestó especial atención y sus labios.

Se separó un momento de ella, ante la mirada confusa de Hitomi y le susurró

- Te amo…

Y la volvió a besar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, de verdad T.T, ya estoy pensando que escribir en el próximo capítulo, creo que podré subirlo el próximo fin de semana, de máximo el siguiente.

Al parecer, Hitomi ha pervertido a nuestro joven rey, es increíble, luego dicen que son los hombres xDDDDEs broma, es broma xD

Es pero que os haya gustado y vuestros reviews.

Muchos besos y abrazos.


	21. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Hitomi se levantó en silencio, tratando de no perturbar el sueño de Van, y se vistió con rapidez. Le dio un último beso en los labios y saltó desde la ventana, apoyándose con los pies en las barandas de los siguientes pisos hasta llegar al suelo. Y, echando una última mirada atrás, corrió sumergiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

xXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxx

Van se removió en la cama, inquieto, gracias al baño de luz que se colaba por los ventanales.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hitomi no estaba, buscó por la habitación, esperando verla salir del baño o escuchar el sonido del agua, pero no se escuchaba nada.

Se levantó con rapidez y la buscó por toda la habitación, pero ella no estaba. Cuando volvió a la cama, esperando encontrar algo, una nota, cualquier cosa, se encontró con el colgante, que parecía querer comunicarle algo, refulgiendo con una apenas perceptible luz propia.

Lo tocó, y una luz oscura lo bañó.

Era Hitomi, llena de sangre y con multitud de heridas, muchas de ellas tan graves que eran visibles a simple vista. Estaba peleando contra alguien al que no podía ver pero el símbolo de su espada, al chocar contra la de ella, quedó visible. Se vistió con rapidez y llamó a los demás. ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Tengo una pregunta para ti.- Dijo Hitomi, totalmente serena pese a la situación.- ¿Por qué todo esto?

- Porque es divertido.

-¿Divertido?

-Sí, habría sido muy aburrido conquistar Gaea sin ningún contrincante que realmente mereciera la pena.

-Pero…

-Sé que lo sabes, cuando Van está cerca de ti, su poder es muchísimo mayor, transformándolo en el único adversario decente de este mundo y si, además de eso, lo hago hervir en ira por dañar a su querida Hitomi, el combate será aún más interesante…

-¡Me das asco!

-Gracias por el elogio.- Contestó riéndose.

-¿Por qué quieres conquistar Gaea?- Preguntó Hitomi.

-Porque es mía, en realidad, no quiero conquistarla, quiero recuperarla.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo entenderás pronto, querida.

-No me llames así, y déjame verte a la luz.

-Cómo deseéis.- Dijo, dando tres pasos al frente, alejándose de las sombras.

-¿Qué demonios…?

XxXxXxxXxXxxXx

Van estaba cerca, podía notarlo, el pendiente palpitaba al unísono de su corazón, conectados, cada vez más cerca de su dueña.

Cuando llegó a la escena, Hitomi estaba totalmente pálida y el otro se tapó la cara con el cabello antes de que pudieran vérsela.

Cuando Hitomi lo vio, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ninguno de los tres eran ya consientes de sus amigos y los soldados que estaban detrás de Van.

Van, ¿qué haces aquí…?

Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Y quién eres tú?- Preguntó mirando al otro combatiente.

Me cuesta creer que ya haya llegado la hora de vernos.- Contestó retirándose el pelo des rostro.- Hermano.

Frente a ellos había un hombre… completamente idéntico a Van.

XXxXxXXxXxXxXX

¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Incluso yo estoy nerviosa con lo que va a pasar xDDDDDDD

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo me costó más de lo que esperaba, pero creo que ha salido bien.

**Probablemente**, suba esta semana el siguiente capítulo, ya que tengo un esguince desde… el viernes, tengo tiempo Xdddd

anita-asakura y Y-WhiteSwallow, gracias por vuestros reviews, me animaron muchísimo y estuve feliz todo el día XDDDD Uy, que mal sonó eso, espero que no penséis mal xD Espero con ansias los reviews de todos lo que leáis mi fic ^^

Adiós!


	22. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

-¿Hermano? – Preguntó Van, absolutamente desconcertado.

-Sí, hermano, más aún, soy tu hermano mayor, Mythos.- Contestó con total calma.

-Imposible, esto debe ser una mentira, nadie mencionó nunca que tuviera un hermano gemelo.

-En realidad somos mellizos y es natural que no te mencionaran nada, mi nacimiento dio pie a la creencia de aquella estúpida profecía.

-¿Cuál profecía?- Preguntó Hitomi, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Según creían los ancianos, esos mismos que advirtieron a nuestro padre que la desgracia teñiría de rojo nuestro reino si se casaba con nuestra madre, si el nuevo nacimiento traía el aleteo de dos vidas, la primera sería la espada que decapitaría a Fanelia.

-Eso es…- Murmuró Hitomi, sin palabras.

-Sí, a escondidas de nuestros padres, trataron de asesinarme lanzándome a las garras de los dragones, pero por muy extraño que parezca, en vez de matarme, me aceptaron y criaron.

-Pero, la desaparición de un príncipe provocaría la movilización de un país entero.- Dijo Van, sin aliento.

-Es cierto, pero la matrona estaba aliada con los ancianos, le dijo a nuestra madre que el primer niño había nacido muerto. Teniendo en brazos a un principito sano y alegre, los reyes decidieron olvidarme.

-Pero, ¿por qué haces esto ahora?, ¿por qué no apareciste antes?- Preguntó Van.

-Puedes decir que es un motivo egoísta, estúpido, infantil, e incluso más cosas que a mí mismo se me ocurren, pero es por venganza. Trataron de matarme para no cumplir la profecía, muy bien, entonces ya sé cuál es la perfecta moneda de cambio.

-Eso es absurdo, ¿por qué maldecir a todo un país por el error de unos ancianos miedosos?- Exclamó Van.

-Tú no podrías comprenderlo Van, me sentí rechazado por mi propia nación… Construiré una nueva Gaea alejada de todos esos estúpidos mitos y leyendas, y empezaré por mi verdadero hogar, Fanelia.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Mythos desapareció en las sombras.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

El monarca de Fanelia se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, en la terraza de su habitación observando el horizonte.

-Van…

Este miró a la otra terraza, para encontrar la mirada triste y preocupada de Hitomi.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, las heridas eran más graves la otra vez, ¿y tú?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Confuso… Hitomi, no entiendo nada.- Exclamó Van, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-Van…- La voz de Hitomi fue un susurro, y luego, el joven escuchó un sonido extraño.

Cuando Van se giró, Hitomi estaba tratando de subirse a la barandilla para saltar hacia la suya.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?- Exclamó mientras saltaba a su lado, obligándola a volver a posar los pies en el suelo.

-Quiero estar contigo.- Contestó Hitomi, abrazándole.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó el joven rey sorprendido.

-No voy a estar a tu lado solo en los momentos felices Van, cuando sientas que ya no puedes más, quiero ser la roca en la que te apoyes, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

-Hitomi…-

Van siempre se había considerado una persona orgullosa, no permitía que nadie viera sus debilidades, pero ante Hitomi, sus penetrantes y calmados ojos verdes, y su suave fragancia a flores, sintió como las defensas caían en picado.

Hundió en su cuello la cabeza, deslizándose un par de lágrimas cálidas por la nívea piel de la muchacha.

-¿Van?

-Hitomi…- Susurró Van con la voz quebrada, abrazándola con más fuerza.- Ya no comprendo nada… Realmente no sé qué hacer.

-Encontraremos todas las respuestas, estoy segura…

XXxXxXxxxXXxX

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estais? ¿Qué os pareció?**

Ya lo sé, he tardado muchísimo en escribir y además el capítulo es cortito, lo siento Pero con los exámenes no tuve nada de tiempo, y cuando por fin terminaron, estuve organizando una acampada como una loca Xdddd Como resultado esto quemadísima

**Flopi**, gracias por tu review, me alegro que cuando mis lectores ven algún fallo, me lo mencionen, pero en este caso, lo que tu consideras un error, es simplemente una diferencia en la versión, me explico, mientras que la versión latina se escribe y pronuncia de determinada manera, en la versión castellana, que es la que yo escribo, se escriben de otra.

**caminantdlaluz****, **tengo que admitir que me salió nuestro joven rey un poco más gruñon de lo que pensaba Xddd Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, pero no pienses mal, Celena me cae muy bien, en realidad pienso que su personaje es muy bueno, bondadoso y valiente, y estoy segura que, al menos en mi historia, tendrá un final feliz, pero siempre he pensado que su primer amor sería una persona tan radiante como Van.

**Camila Fanel**, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, al ver tu review al principio me sorprendí y luego me emocioné tanto que faltó muy poco para que empezara a dar saltos por la habitación Xddd Por cierto, ¿adónde vas a viajar? ¿Inglaterra, Alemania…? Espero que disfrutes el viaje.

Bueno gente, gracias a todos por leer este capítulo, tanto a los que han enviado review como los que no, esta vez de verdad, escribiré pronto el siguiente capítulo, no creo que exceda de la próxima semana. Muchos besos y abrazos. Cuidaos mucho ^^


	23. Capítulo 20

Van se despertó confuso con los primeros rayos del alba. Se quedó quieto hasta que la bruma del sueño se despejó y pudo ser consiente por completo de su alrededor, principalmente del taladrador dolor de cabeza.

Notó humedad bajo su rostro, y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre las rodillas de Hitomi, aún húmedas por sus lágrimas.

Miró a la joven dormida, que estaba sentada en el respaldo de la cama y con una mano hundida en su pelo ónice. Su contacto era realmente reconfortante y cálido.

Hitomi se había convertido en el lugar de reposo que nunca se había permitido, en la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo, sin ningún secreto de por medio.

Van se levantó con cuidado, pero Hitomi se inquietó en sueños al notar su ausencia, por lo que le besó la mano con cariño, para luego recostarla. Viéndola así, tan calmada y serena, era realmente difícil alejarse de ella.

Con una sonrisa, besó sus labios y salió de su habitación.

Ya en su aposento, el joven rey se cambió de ropa a una camisa de manga corta roja con mangas amarillas, al igual que el lazo que unía la extensa abertura del cuello de esta, unos pantalones caoba largos, sus acostumbradas botas y una muñequera de piel atada con la misma cinta que el cuello. Para su pesar, también el cinturón y la inseparable espada.

``_Cuanto me gustaría que no fuera una necesidad tenerla siempre cerca_´´

Después de esto, salió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca. Tenía que haber alguna prueba.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hitomi despertó poco tiempo después cuando el canto de los pájaros se filtró por sus sentidos.

Suspiró y los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente.

Nunca había visto a Van así, destrozado y tratando de juntar las piezas de su interior roto, sin la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Su querido rey había enterrado el rostro en su regazo e incluso después de dormido, las lágrimas de dolor y culpa seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

La joven estaba segura de que había habido muchas ocasiones en las que Van había deseado poder expresar ese dolor, pero su orgullo y la infranqueable fortaleza que establecía alrededor hacía imposible cualquier acercamiento, provocando que en su interior se escondiera un alma tierna y asustada de recibir más daño.

Van… le había abierto una puerta. Le había permitido ver su debilidad, tranquilizarla y colocar la medicina para curarla. Y ella siempre estaría ahí para él.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitomi se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y le pidió a una sirvienta que le trajera el desayuno a la habitación.

Mientras esperaba, decidió bañarse rápidamente y vestirse con uno de los tantos conjuntos que había en el armario.

Tras dudar se decantó por una camiseta negra con una cinta roja en la cintura, y unos pantalones azules oscuros, de una tela suave, pero parecida a la vaquera.

Justo cuando se estaba calzando unas cómodas zapatillas, típicas de Fanelia, rojo escarlata, la sirvienta tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

La doncella dejó el desayuno con cuidado y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

`` _Vaya, o me odia, o es realmente tímida_´´

Después del ligero desayuno, cogió su espada y camino directa hacia el salón de prácticas interior.

XXxXxXxXxxX

La habitación estaba espantosamente oscura, al igual que la otra vez que había entrado en una sala muy similar la primera vez que vino a Gaea.

Se dirigió hacia un muñeco de prácticas que había en el centro de la sala.

(Activar link .com/watch?v=OJcbXqRHOrg )

Se concentró en su objetivo, impregnando su mente de él hasta llegar al punto que era lo único que existía en ella.

Para su sorpresa, el muñeco comenzó a moverse como si fuera real. ¡Con el poder de sus pensamientos había hecho eso! Y algo en su interior le decía que no era lo único de lo que era capaz.

Hitomi decidió explorar a conciencia ese nuevo lado desconocido de ella misma.

Se colocó en posición de combate, decidida a pelear contra el maniquí armado, que respondió a su gesto preparándose para pelear.

Pese a que es ella la que le daba vida al muñeco, quizás por un deseo interior propio, quería que el maniquí se moviera a libertad, obligándola a predecir sus movimientos.

Aunque parecía un ser desvalido y endeble, este tenía unas habilidades iguales o incluso superiores a las suyas, por lo que después de decenas de choques de espadas, caídas y mil volteretas para evitar ser desarmada, logró vencer a su rival haciendo que su espada volase por los aires.

El muñeco se quedó quieto, tanto, que Hitomi dudó de si lo que ha pasado había sido real o no, pero el temblor de la espada recién clavada en el suelo de madera le muestró que sí lo fue.

XXxXXxXxXxX

Van se encuentra desesperado, recorría exasperado la biblioteca y leía con avidez los documentos, sin encontrar nada.

Como el suponía desde un inicio, no había ningún dato sobre su supuesto hermano Mythos en las memorias reales, aunque también era cierto que muchos documentos habían desaparecido con la destrucción de Fanelia. Habían recuperado algunos de ellos gracias a algunos ancianos que, por casualidades del destino, no se encontraban en Fanelia el día de su coronación, y, si Mythos tenía razón, no sería nada descabellado que esos hombres se quisieran llevar ese horrible secreto a la tumba.

``_¡Maldita sea, Diosa Fortuna! ¿En qué descerebrado juego nos han metido!´´_

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, provocando que Van alzara la vista.

Para su desconcierto entró Celene, que se paró nerviosa frente a él.

La tensión era tan férrea que la sentía asfixiándolo cada vez que trataba de tomar aire.

- Buenos días Celene, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Van…yo…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Tú sabes que poco a poco he ido recobrando algunos recuerdos de cuando fui Dilandau, verdad?

- Sí, Allen me lo comentó.

- Pues… cuando era Dilandau… escuché algo acerca de tu hermano.

Van fijó su mirada en los claros ojos de Celene con sorpresa. Si Dilandau había escuchado algo solo significaba una cosa.

Folken.

xXxXxXxXxx

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

He decidido una cosa, voy a dejar de prometer fechas, porque entre una cosa y otra, no sé cómo me las apaño, pero siempre me atraso… Pero de verdad siento la lentitud, sin mi libreta, no me veo capaz de escribir bien, quiera o no, no es lo mismo que sacar a relucir una idea directamente en el ordenador.

Camila, ¡tu viaje tiene una pinta maravillosa! ¡Me das mucha envidia! Pero de la buena jajajaja ¿Qué te parece si me envías una postal *o*? Respecto a tus fics, he leído muchos tuyos y me encantan así que más te vale seguir escribiendo así jajajaja

Caminantdlaluz , yo también tengo dos amigos así, aunque es extraño verlos, son como las dos caras de una moneda o el ying y el yang. Respecto a Celene, si ella quiere irse contigo, es toda tuya, pero cuídala, que Allen va armado jajajajaja

Bueno gente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, espero vuestros reviews con ansias.

Cuidaos mucho y muchísimos besos y abrazos ^^


	24. Capítulo 21

- Cuando era Dilandau, estaba entrenando con dos de mis quince asesinos de dragón, Chesta y Miguel.

- ¿Miguel? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

- Fue el soldado prisionero que murió en Freid.- Comentó Celena antes de hacer una pausa.- Después de un férreo entrenamiento, fui a mi habitación. A medio camino, pasé por una de las habitaciones que Folken había ordenado limpiar para iniciar su nueva investigación. Quizás por instinto o un tonto impulso, me escondí tras la puerta y observé a escondidas.

Celena hizo una pausa y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, ligeramente nerviosa. Siempre se ponía así cuando empezaba a recordar, quizás por el trauma.

- Folken estaba sentado en el suelo, erguido y con la mirada perdida, con Naria y Erya recostadas e sus rodillas. Repentinamente empezó a hablar sobre la sospecha de la existencia de Mythos mientras acariciaba el cabello de ambas. En unos de sus viajes encontró una extraña librería. Cuando se adentró e ella e investigó la tienda, encontró, por casualidad, un libro semiescondido de las últimas generaciones de Fanelia. En él aparecía Mythos.

Celena volvió a parar, para dirigir su mirada a Van, cuyo rostro, con cada palabra de la muchacha, se ensombrecía más y más.

- Continúa, por favor.- Le pidió Van con la voz ronca.

- Al principio, Folken pensó en que podía ser una falsa alarma, pero hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese libro estaba relacionado con la biblioteca real de Fanelia. Salí de allí en silencio, con la sorpresa marcada en mi rostro… Lo siento, no puedo contarte nada más, el resto es confuso y no sabría decirte la verdad.

- Tranquila Celena, te estoy enormemente agradecido. Seguro que estás agotada, te acompañaré a tus aposentos.

- Me alegra ser de ayuda y no hace falta que me acompañes, debes estar deseando encontrarle un sentido a todo esto.

La joven se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó a su espalda.

- Muchas gracias.

XXxxXXxXXxXxxXxX

Poco después de que Celena saliera, Van comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de resolver el rompecabezas que tenía por delante.

SI Miguel estaba vivo en ese momento, eso quería decir que Folken lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo… ¿Se habría encontrado con él alguna vez en circunstancias más… pacíficas?

Se sentó destrozado y hundió el rostro entre las manos. De pronto, tocaron la puerta pidiendo permiso.

- Pase.- Dijo con voz serena y autoritaria, antes de inspirar hondo y colocarse la máscara del perfecto rey. Pero esta desapareció cuando vio a Hitomi cerrar la puerta y acercarse.

- ¿Has estado entrenando? - Preguntó ligeramente molesto.

- ¡Tengo algo increíble que enseñarte!- Exclama Hitomi orgullosa.- Van, ¿has descubierto algo?- Pregunta al ver la expresión adolorida de su amado rey.

- Sí, he hablado con Celena.

- ¿Con Celena?

- Así es, está comenzando a recordar algunas cosas relacionadas a cuando era Dilandau y decidió contarme lo que recuerda sobre Mythos.

Hitomi observó cómo, rápidamente, el rostro de Van se sumía en la tristeza.

- Entonces, ¿es verdad?

El joven rey la miró resignado y con profundidad antes de contestar.

- Sí.

A Hitomi se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Ver a Van así era peor que todo el dolor que había tenido que pasar antes.

La muchacha se levantó y se acercó a él. Como Van aún seguía sentado, aprovechó la oportunidad y lo acunó contra su pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón.

Como ella suponía, Van brincó de su asiento por la sorpresa y su rostro se tiño de un leve sonrojo.

- ¡Hitomi!

-Es muy triste tener que aprovechar que estás sentado para poder abrazarte así, ¿sabes? Solo relájate, no hay nadie que te vaya a mirar mal por dejarte abrazar.

Con un suspiro, Van cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo.

Después de un largo rato, se separaron, pero Van la estrechó contra su pecho y le dio un beso profundo que le quitó el aliento y le provocó que le fallaran las piernas, obligándose a sujetarse en los fuertes hombros del joven.

Van se dio cuenta y la obligó a sentarse sobre su regazo sin interrumpir el beso.

Cuando se separaron agitados en busca de aire, juntaron sus frentes y el joven rey rozó la nariz de su amada contra la suya en una caricia dulce.

- Debo ir a ver a los consejeros para la reunión de hoy.- Dijo con desgana.- Aprovecharé para sacar el tema de Mythos. Espérame en el gimnasio interior, cuando termine, iré a verte allí.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?** Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía pensado escribirlo antes, pero entre el viaje que realicé y el inicio de las clases, no he podido ponerme a pasar los textos al ordenador. Si no hay ningún problema de por medio, estoy segura de que este fin de semana podré subir el siguiente. Ups… no debería haber dicho eso, creo que avise que no advertiría más las fechas debido a mi gran tardanza, pero bueno, esta vez estoy prácticamente segura, así que no creo que haya problema.

**Camila Fanel,** siento mucho lo de tu viaje, es una lástima, ciertamente era un viaje maravilloso, pero tranquila, seguro que tendrás otras oportunidades para realizar un viaje así de espectacular. Si te quieres venir a canarias un verano, te dejaré el hospedaje gratis solo por ser tú jajajajajaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Van siempre ha sido muy cerrado debido a su infancia, pensé que era el momento de ponerle un despertador al lado, de estos que hacen mucho ruido, para que se despertara de una vez jajajajaja. Respecto a la canción, la estuve escuchando una y otra vez hasta que terminé el capítulo, casi me aprendí la letra jajajaja (_Sí, aunque no lo parezca, tiene letra)_

**Karla eves,** me ha hecho muy feliz el hecho de recibir tu review. Sinceramente, me faltó poco para parecer una fresa de lo roja que estaba jajajaja Escaflowne posee un final odioso, tanto en la película como en el anime, es ese tipo de finales que se te atragantan en la garganta junto con la incredulidad y las ganas de llorar porque es el final. Realmente el final de Ranma me decepcionó mucho más. El anime acaba casi como si fueran a sacar más capítulos y el manga tiene un final totalmente asqueroso. Tanto problema y tensión en los últimos capítulos para nada.

Bueno lectores, espero vuestros reviews con ansias.

Cuidaos mucho.


	25. Capítulo 22

Hitomi decidió dejar a un lado su espada y comenzó a ejercitar su cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, probablemente porque estaba demasiado consciente de su paso, Van entró en la sala con la máscara de rey puesta. Pero el brillo fúnebre de sus ojos era evidente para Hitomi.

La joven no necesitó ninguna palabra para entender la situación. Se levantó y extendió los brazos en su dirección con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios.

La máscara de Van se descompuso según se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

El joven rey hundió el rostro en el hombro de Hitomi, derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Van jamás había recibido un golpe tan duro, ni siquiera cuando reapareció Folken. El simple pensamiento de que su familia estuviese envuelta en una marańa de mentiras lo ponía enfermo.

_ˇ__Es mi hermano! ˇMaldita sea! żSeguirían __admirándome si yo hubiera sido __él? Solo por esa estúpida profecía__…_

Los pensamientos de Van cada vez se tornaban más y más furiosos e intensos, pero la voz de Hitomi lo calmó.

La muchacha comenzó a tararear una canción que había compuesto cuando estaba en la Tierra. Ya que mucha gente se expresaba y liberaba a través de la música y la poesía, trató de hacerlo, pero, al final, había compuesto una canción pensando en él. Para él.

- żDónde conociste esa canción?- Le preguntó Van en un susurro, aún con la cabeza en su hombro.

- La conozco desde que te conocí, pero le di forma cuando estuvimos separados.- Dijo Hitomi riendo.

El joven rey la estrechó más contra sí.

- Te amo.- Susurró antes de darle un incendiario beso en el cuello y alejarse , con una sonrisa calmada, lo suficiente para observar completamente el rostro del otro.

- Gracias Hitomi, necesitaba quitarme ese nudo del estómago.

- Siempre estaré aquí para ti.- Le contestó ella cuando él acarició su mejilla con ternura.

- Y yo para ti.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento del otro sobre los labios, un grito, o mejor dicho, un estridente maullido, proveniente de la puerta los obligó a separarse para girarse en su dirección.

Allí vieron a una, por sorprendente que parezca, avergonzada Merle.

- Yo… Venía a… ˇOs veo luego! - Dijo nerviosa antes de salir corriendo.

Van e Hitomi no pudieron evitar reír ante la cómica situación.

- Creo que deberíamos decírselo a los demás.- Comentó Van, adquiriendo de nuevo una expresión llena de seriedad.

- Van… Todos estamos contigo.- Le apoyó Hitomi, sujetando con ternura su mano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Todo… era verdad

Todos callaron ante las palabras de Van, como si el aire se hubiera convertido en plomo y estuviera sobre ellos.

- żQué piensas hacer? - Le preguntó Mirana, seria y preocupada.

- Ese hom…- Empezó a decir, pero luego se corrigió.- Mi hermano no renunciará tan fácilmente, creo que deberíais iros.

-żCómo?- Exclamaron todos a la vez, exaltados.

- Mirana, Dryden, vosotros tenéis un reino que gobernar, si os quedáis aquí…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Dryden habló.

- Después de haber estado juntos todo este tiempo, ya nos debe tener en su punto de mira, además, dijo que conquistaría Gaea, żno? Mejor luchar todos juntos ahora. Así que no te librarás tan fácilmente de nosotros.- Bromeó Dryden revolviendo el cabello del joven rey, ante las risas de todos.

- Estamos contigo Van.- Ańadió Allen.

- Todos.- Terminó Mirana.

Van no observó a todos un momento y una tímida sonrisa asomó en su rostro antes de recobrar la seriedad para hablar.

- Entonces, debemos estar preparados. La verdadera batalla comienza ahora.

**Fin del Capítulo 22**

Hola, żqué tal? żqué os pareció? Gracias a las clases frenéticas y los trabajos no he tenido tiempo de pasar ninguna historia al ordenador.

**Camila Fanel, **sí, tiene letra. A mí también me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta, es lo que tiene escucharla 30 veces para escribir un capítulo jajajaja.

Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Ahora están en una fase de unión necesaria para lo que pasará żQué será, será? Pues… el tiempo te lo dirá XDDD Es un chiste tan malo que ni es un chiste, lo sé.

Lo que se dice olé, olé, yo no lo digo mucho. Eso se dedica, más bien a los peninsulares, a los canarios esas cosas… como que no xD

Bueno, espero vuestros reviews.

Cuidaos mucho.

Muchísimos besos y abrazos.


	26. Capítulo 23

Van observaba la escena totalmente sin palabras.

El muñeco peleaba contra la muchacha, rápida y eficazmente. Costaba creer que era Hitomi quien le daba vida.

Además, las habilidades de Hitomi habían aumentado a pasos agigantados. En muchas ocasiones, al joven rey le costaba incluso ver la espada. Hitomi poseía una velocidad y precisión fascinantes. Más aún, cuando el monigote parecía haber logrado asestarle un golpe a la joven, lo único que atravesaba era una ilusión. Cuando te dabas cuenta, Hitomi podía estar, perfectamente, en la otra punta de la habitación, preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

_¡__Podí__a crear esas ilusiones solo con su velocidad!_

En ese momento, Van se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, nunca sería capaz de conocer a ninguna guerrera tan formidable como Hitomi.

El combate terminó e Hitomi comenzó a realizar una serie de ejercicios.

- ¿Qué haces Hitomi?- Le preguntó Van, acercándose a ella.

- Necesito seguir mejorando mi velocidad, aún no es suficiente..

Justo cuando Van iba a responderle, asombrado, pero gustoso de que quisiera seguir mejorando, una luz iluminó la habitación.

Cuando desapareció, Hitomi había desaparecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo era muy confuso y oscuro, quizás también se debía a que sus sentidos parecían estar desconectados de su cerebro. Hitomi difícilmente podía sentir la cama en la que estaba acostada o las cadenas que la aprisionaban de tobillos, muñecas y cintura.

Aún así, poco a poco, logró ser consciente de su entorno.

La lúgubre habitación solo estaba iluminada por la débil luz de una pequeña lámpara de gas, lo cual le causó cierto desconcierto a la joven.

Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible.

Escuchó pasos, por lo que se quedó inmóvil. Mythos entró vestido galantemente con un traje, una camisa y una corbata negra que empezó a soltar nada más entrar en la habitación.

Verlo así vestido le produjo a Hitomi la misma sensación de desconcierto que cuando vio la pequeña lámpara.

- ¿Cómo estás…? ¿Cuñada debería decir o aún es muy pronto?

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - Le preguntó Hitomi, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

- Porque me aburro.- Contestó bostezando.

Hitomi no podía contestarte, estaba absolutamente atónita.

- Para que lo entiendas, te lo voy a explicar. Digamos que me gusta ver a mi víctima sufrir al máximo antes de asestar el golpe final, se puede decir que es una venganza un tanto clásica. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ahora mismo mi lindo hermanito está tan preocupado por tu desaparición que no es capaz de pensar con calma.- Dijo, carcajeándose.

Hitomi sabía que él tenía razón.

Mythos comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino para clavar su mirada en ella y volver sobre sus pasos.

- Me pregunto qué tanto ve en ti.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mythos estaba reclamando sus labios con ferocidad y experta posesión. Le dio arcadas.

Hitomi trató de golpearle y de quitárselo de encima, pero las cadenas le impedían cualquier movimiento. Mythos bloqueaba cualquier esfuerzo de sus piernas apoyando una de las suyas por encima. Además, la tenía sujeta por la parte de atrás del cuello.

Por fin, Mythos se separó de ella y se marchó.

Tras limpiarse como pudo la boca contra su hombro, asqueada, dobló sus esfuerzos para escapar.

Entre golpes, tirones y un poco de elasticidad, logró liberar una de sus muñecas. Después de deshacerse del resto de cadenas, se levantó y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Llevaba, como mínimo, media hora recorriendo los lúgubres pasillos, aunque más de una vez tuvo que esconderse entre rincones y tras columnas para evitar a los guardias.

Cuando pasó delante de unas enormes vidrieras, paró en seco. En ese instante dejó de ser consciente de su agitada respiración o el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Solo podía ver lo que tenía frente así.

En el ``patio´´ que mostraba la ventana, había decenas de almacenes plagados de armas… de la Tierra.

Espantada, Hitomi volvió a emprender la marcha, pero tuvo que detenerse ante la mujer, vestida de soldado, que estaba frente a ella.

- Chia…

Fin del Capítulo 23

¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como dijiste en tu review Camila Fanel, ciertamente, ahora viene lo grande, pero no pienso decir lo que va a pasar. Secreto profesional jajajajaja

Espero vuestros reviews.

Cuidaos mucho.

Besos y abrazos ^^


	27. Capítulo 24

Hiitomi observó incrédula a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a sí. Por un momento incluso pensó que se trataba de un espejismo. Pero no, Chia estaba realmente ahí, en carne y hueso, igual que cuando había desaparecido.

Su lacio cabello negro estaba recogido en una larga trenza y su piel refulgía como la nieve.

Pero se equivocaba, Chia si había cambiado y sus ojos eran la muestra, los cuales antes brillaban tiernos y cálidos, ahora eran fríos y cínicos. Eran muy similares a los ojos de Mythos.

Hitomi observó a la muchacha desconcertada. Chi había sido su mejor amiga durante la secundaria, pero habían tenido que separarse ya que la familia de Chia se mudaba al extranjero. El avión en el que volaban explotó. Por eso era totalmente imposible que ella estuviera viva y, además, en Gaea.

- Sí, soy yo, Chia.- Le confirmó la joven, observando divertida a Hitomi.

- Pero, es… esto es… imposible.

La joven le mostró una sonrisa falsa antes de contestarle.

- Desaparecí en un haz de luz justo mientras el avión caía en picado. Aparecí en este mundo, sin comprender nada a mi alrededor, ¡no comprendía siquiera el idioma! … Nadie me tendió la mano. Tuve que sobrevivir por mi misma y la guerra que invadió Gaea no me facilitó las cosas.- Entonces dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio a Hitomi y soltó una risotada sarcástica. - Curioso que tú estuvieras involucrada en ella, ¿no crees?

- Chia…

- Realmente me constó aceptar la idea de que tú estuvieras en Gaea, pero te esfumaste antes de que tuviera tiempo de comprobarlo y te convertiste en la Diosa Alada, la salvadora de Gaea. ¡Ah! Y también lograste que un rey y un caballero estuvieran totalmente perdidos por ti. Incluso a aquí llegaron vuestra historia de amor y de como, el noble y justo rey de Fanelia, no aceptaba contraer matrimonio con ninguna otra mujer… De verdad, ¿de qué comedia romántica has sacado eso?

- No es ninguna comedia, nosotros…- Empezó a decir, pero se vio cortada por la joven que tenía enfrente.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, has vuelto aquí por él, ¿no? Pero fíjate como son los hilos del destino que , quien justamente me acogió cuando estaba absolutamente desesperada fue Mythos.

Aunque Hitomi se lo veía venir, le sorprendió escuchar ese hecho de los labios de su antigua amiga. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido otro soldado el que la había integrado en ese ejército.

- Él me descubrió por casualidad y observó que tenía las cualidades necesarias para convertirme en su mano derecha.

La ojiverde sabía muy bien que lo que le contaba Chia era solo su versión. Probablemente Mythos la había descubierto mucho tiempo atrás y había aprovechado la oportunidad del avión para traerla a Gaea y hundirla lo suficiente para que no rechazara su oferta. En realidad, lo que había conseguido era que Chia le profesara una completa lealtad. Aún así, le constaba creer que Mythos llevara planificando esto durante tanto tiempo.

- Mi vida… ahora le pertenece a Mythos…

_Lo que supon__ía…_Pensó Hitomi, mirando seriamente a Chia.

- …por lo tanto, haré lo que Mythos quiera. Así que no puedo permitirte escapar. Me ha encantado volver a verte Hitomi.

Antes de terminar la frase, la joven ya estaba atacando a Hitomi. Hitomi intento defenderse mientras trataba de hablar con ella, pero cualquier intento de razonamiento con Chia fue inútil. Hitomi era perfectamente consciente de que se le acababa el tiempo por lo que dio pleno uso de sus entrenamientos y logró que las espadas que se encontraban en las paredes, atacaran con frenesí a Chia.

Ante su sorpresa, la joven dio un salto hacia atrás, pero Hitomi fue más rápida y saltó sobre ella para darle un fuerte golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Cogió el latico que la muchacha llevaba en el cinturón y la amarró para luego colocarla a su espalda.

_Saldremos de aqu__í Chia, sea como sea._ Pensó Hitomi mientras avanzaba por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

Poco a poco la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de ella.

_Van, por favor, quiero estar contigo. __¡Quiero volver junto a ti!_

Tan fuerte fue su deseo, que ambas muchachas se vieron envueltas en un vigoroso resplandor. Pero, antes de desaparecer, Hitomi escuchó una risa tras de ella y tuvo tiempo suficiente para virarse y ver su rostro. Era Mythos… y tenía una expresión de completa y oscura felicidad.

**XxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hitomi observó aturdida a su alrededor y escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a su espalda. Se volteó al reconocer su voz.

- ¡Van!

Van se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero se detuvo al observar a la muchacha que traía a su espalda.

- ¿Quién…?

- Se trata de Chia, una antigua amiga mía.

- ¿Amiga tuya? Pero entonces ella es de la Tierra.

- Así es y sospecho que está aquí gracias a Mythos. - Le contestó Hitomi con la voz apagada.

A Van se le endureció la expresión y se tensó al entender el significado de sus palabras. Van estaba incrédulo de que su propio hermano fuera capaz de cometer tales atrocidades y, probablemente se culpaba a sí mismo por ello.

Van salió en busca de un grupo de guardias mientras Hitomi se adaptaba a la oscuridad de la habitación. Se encontraban en la sala de armamento de Van.

Rápidamente, después de escuchar las advertencias de la muchacha, los soldados y un par de criadas, llevaron a Chia a una habitación. Cuando cerraron las puertas de la habitación, Van e Hitomi se fundieron en un intenso abrazo.

- Van, ¿qué es…?- Exclamó la joven desconcertada, al percatarse de que Van llevaba puesto el armamento encima.

- Iba a buscarte.- Le respondió, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

En ese momento Hitomi se dio cuenta de la total veracidad de las palabras de a Mythos. Ella se había convertido en el talón de Aquiles de Van.

- Van, necesito que nos reunamos todos.- Dijo Hitomi seria. _Tengo que contarles lo que he visto._

**XXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ya todos en la biblioteca, Hitomi no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Mirana y a Driden con ellos.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?- Le preguntó la ojiverde.- Va a empezar una guerra.

Driden, Mirana, Allen y Selene se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

- No vamos a dejaros solos.- Contestó Mirana.- Debemos actuar unidos para vencer esta amenaza. Además, mi hermana está cuidando el reino durante nuestra ausencia. Es más fuerte de lo que crees.

- Además, le hemos pedido que envíe un gran número de tropas aquí. - Añadió Driden.

- Y Mirana y Van también le ha solicitado ayuda al país de Freid.- Comentó Merle.

Hitomi se sorprendió un poco ante la rapidez de su actuación, pero, con una expresión calmada, decidió hablar.

- Mythos ha estado viajando a mi mundo para buscar armas.

- ¿CÓMO? - Exclamaron todos incrédulos.

Hitomi inspiró hondo y se dispuso a contarles todo lo que había pasado, incluido lo de Chia. Todos guardaron un pensativo y pesado silencio cuando Hitomi terminó de hablar.

- Será mejor que nos preparemos. Esta va a ser una batalla difícil de superar.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**¡****Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que he tardado horrores en escribirlo, lo siento mucho…**

**CaFanel**, siento haber dejado una lectura tan confusa, espero que este capítulo resuelva tus dudas ^^

**Hitoki-chan**, me alegro de que te guste, disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y me agrada pensar que vosotros también lo hagáis leyéndolo ^^

**Bueno, ya queda poco para el final, no queda demasiado para despedirnos. **

**Hasta el pr****óximo capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Cuidaos mucho. Besos y abrazos y, sobretodo y un poco de retraso, ****¡feliz año!**


	28. Capítulo 25

**Cap****í****tulo 25**

- ¡Majestad, necesitamos ayuda!- Informó un soldado alterado, que entró repentinamente en la biblioteca.- La muchacha se ha despertado y…

A Hitomi no le hizo falta saber más para salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Chia, seguida por todos sus amigos. Con solo un combate sabía muy que Chia era una persona muy peligrosa.

Cuando los soldados hicieron espacio para que Hitomi pudiera pasar, Chia se le lanzó encima cual guepardo sobre su presa. Hitomi, a duras penas, logró empujarla y Chia chocó contra la pared. En el preciso momento en que la joven volvía a levantarse, Van y el resto de sus amigos entraron en la habitación. Chia se quedó absolutamente paralizada.

En ese momento podían estar pasando dos ideas por la mente de Chia, la primera, que tenía al gran enemigo de Mythos frente a sus ojos; y la segunda, que el parecido entre ambos hermanos era increíble. Puede que estuviera pensado las dos cosas a la vez, incluso. Con esa preocupación en mente, Hitomi se puso frente a Van, en caso de cualquier ataque.

Esa acción provocó que Chia volviera a la realidad y le dedicara una mirada llena de desdén a todo el grupo.

- Vaya, con que este es el conocido rey de Fanelia, Van Fanel… Y esos deben de ser Mirana Aston y Dryden Fassa, los monarcas de Astria; Merle, la chica gato; el caballero Allen Schezar, ¡e incluso su linda hermanita, Selene, más conocida como Dilandau! Realmente te has rodeado de un grupo de lo más selecto.- Dijo Chia con un fuerte sarcasmo marcado en su voz.

- ¿Pero quién se cree que es esta arpía?- Exclamó Merle, furiosa. Había algo en esa chica que la enfurecía y aterraba profundamente.

- Tranquilízate Merle.- Le pidió Mirana poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Bueno, ¿a qué me has traído aquí? Si quieres conseguir información, lo tienes crudo.

- No voy a pedirte información.- Afirmó Hitomi completamente seria.

- La psicología inversa no funciona conmigo.

- No intento usarla, realmente no voy a obligarte a darme información.

- ¡Pero, Hitomi…! - Exclamó Merle consternada.

- Chia es la mano derecha de Mythos no solo por sus habilidades. Mythos la escogió porque sabía que ella le sería fiel hasta el final. Narya fue igual hacia Folken, por lo que sé que no hay forma de que cambie de opinión.

- Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Matarme? Me gustaría ver como lo haces… Si alguno de esos estúpidos soldados se acerca a mi lo haré pedazos en segundos.

Al instante todos los soldados se pusieron tensos.

- Tampoco planeo eso.-

- ¿Entonces qué? A ver, sorpréndeme.

Hitomi le dirigió una mirada a Van, por si acaso estuviera tomándose más libertades de las que podía permitirse, pero Van, serio, asintió y le apretó ligeramente la mano en señal de apoyo. Él sabía que ese era un asunto que ella debía librar.

- Te voy a devolver a la Tierra.

Los ojos de Chia se abrieron enormemente gracias a la sorpresa, pero dieron paso enseguida a la desconfianza.

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta Chia. Si bien sabes que Mythos ha viajado varias veces a la Tierra, ¿por qué nunca le has pedido que te lleve con él?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que te ha dicho una de estas dos cosas, o te ha dicho que le es completamente imposible llevar a alguien con él o que, cuando termine toda la batalla, te devolverá a la luna fantasma.

- ¡Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo!- Le gritó la muchacha con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, lanzándole lo primero que tenía a mano, lo cual resulto ser una lámpara de cristal que había sobre la cómoda que se encontraba en la pared, justo detrás de Chia.

- Me sorprende que pierdas tan fácilmente el control, pero eso solo quiere decir que tengo razón. Pues déjame aclararte una cosa, no es que Mythos no pueda devolverte a la Tierra, es que no quiere.

- No puedes demostrarlo.

- Es probable, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya germinar la semilla de la duda en tu interior. No, espera, pensando bien en como has reaccionado, lo más probable es que ya lo pensaras y yo solo le he lanzado sal a la herida.

- ¿No me digas? - Dijo Chia, intentando volver a parecer calmada, pero las manos, el labio inferior y la voz le temblaban igual que una hoja en un día de viento.- ¿Y qué beneficio logras devolviéndome a la Tierra? Si realmente Mythos es capaz de eso, me traería de vuelta.

- Teniendo en cuenta que eres su mano derecha, no te lo discuto, pero, ¿quién te ha dicho que te vaya a llevar ahora?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esperaremos a que termine la guerra y entonces podré devolverte a tu mundo sin que necesites regresar.

- ¿"Tu mundo"? O sea, ¿mi mundo? ¿Ahora que tienes una vida de color de rosa has decidido desembarazarte de todo tu pasado, de tu familia, de tus amigos…? ¿HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO?

Hitomi notó como todos la observaban expectantes.

- Es imposible que los olvide a todos ellos, pero, a diferencia de ti, yo sí decidí por mi misma regresar a Gaea y sé que aquí es dónde se encuentra mi felicidad. Ahora, este es mi mundo. -Todos le dedicaron una sonrisa a Hitomi, pero ella solo le prestó atención a la de Van, que había iluminado su rostro como un rayo de sol.- Pero ese no es tu caso Chia. Tú, por mucho que lo niegues por tu lealtad a Mythos, deseas volver a nuestro mundo. Allí te esperan tus abuelos paternos y tus tíos, además de todos nuestros amigos. Tú vida está con ellos, en la Tierra.

Por mucho esfuerzo que Chia hiciera por evitarlo, las lágrimas se estaban formando es sus ojos.

Hitomi se acercó lentamente a ella y eliminó las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por las mejillas de su amiga.

- Nosotros… - Comenzó a decir Hitomi, alzando el mentón de Chia para que la mirara a los ojos.- … vamos a devolverte tu vida.

**XXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**

Hitomi estaba sentada sobre la barandilla que bordeaba su balcón cuando Van apareció en en frente de ella, dio un gran salto, para alcanzar su barandilla y se sentó a su lado.

- La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa calmada.

-¿A Chia? Sí. Ella fue una de mis mejores amigas después de todo. Cuando todos pensamos que había muerto, fue terrible… Aún así, no puedo dejar de estar preocupada.

- ¿Temes que esté fingiendo?

- Sé que las lágrimas que derramó eran reales, pero también que su lealtad hacia Mythos es lo suficientemente férrea como para lograr que alcance los extremos más insospechados.

- No me sorprendería que Mythos la hubiera estado observando antes del accidente… Eso daría lugar a que ella llegó a Gaea gracias a él, y mi hermano solo fomentó su miseria para que se sintiera más en deuda con él en el futuro.

- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero no tengo pruebas que demuestren eso. Si le digo eso ahora, puede que vuelva a ponerse en nuestra contra.

- Aún no está muy claro de qué bando está, de todas formas…

- Lo sé.

- Tendremos que tenerla bajo el punto de mira.

- Sí, puede ser un gran riesgo si nos está engañando y no podemos permitirnos ese error…

-… Hay demasiado en juego.- Concluyó Van, apretando suavemente la mano de la muchacha.

- ¿Estás preparado para la que se avecina?

- Si te soy sincero, no lo creo. Si solo pensar de nuevo en la batalla es un pensamiento amargo, no puedo imaginar cómo será en una guerra en la cual no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar. Los guymelefs invisibles de Zaibacher fueron un juego de niños comparado con eso.

En ese instante ambos se miraron con sorpresa, con la misma idea en mente.

- ¡Tenemos que atacarles antes! - Dijeron al unísono.

- Sí atacamos de forma sorpresa, tendremos más posibilidades de salir victoriosos.- Comentó Van.

- Además, si utilizamos el colgante como la vez que tratamos de encontrarte podremos saber dónde están.- Añadió Hitomi, sonriente.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

-¿Eh?

- ¿Estás segura de volver a utilizar…?

- Quiero proteger este planeta. Si para ello necesito mis habilidades para ver el futuro, las utilizaré. - Afirmó la joven, segura.

El joven rey acercó la delicada mano que aún mantenía unida con la suya a sus labios y la besó, antes de estrechar a la ojiverde entre sus brazos.

- No puedes imaginar lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí conmigo. Cuando hoy dijiste que este se había convertido en tu mundo, pensé que mi pecho iba a estallar de la intensa alegría que me invadió.

- Van…- Susurró Hitomi, sorprendida. Las palabras de Van estaban cargadas de una emoción y pasión que provocaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Van se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un beso dulce, pero profundo. Tan inmersos estaban el uno en el otro, que no escucharon los sigilosos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta de Hitomi por el largo corredor del palacio.

**Fin del Cap****ítulo 25**

**¡****Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Sé que esta disculpa se está convirtiendo en parte de mi saludo, pero siento muchísimo la demora. Entre el viaje de arte a Madrid, que se me estropeó el ordenador, y que estoy absolutamente llena de exámenes, no he podido encontrar espacio por ningún lado.**

**CaFanel**, ¿cómo crees que se está desenvolviendo el tema de Chia? ¿Te lo esperabas así?

**Espero vuestros reviews. **

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos ^^**


	29. Nota de autor

¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí aquí. Me sorprendió la llegada de mensajes privados y de comentarios pidiéndome continuar la historia. No esperaba que tuviera tanta acogida. Dejé de escribir este fic porque, de repente, me quedé seca de ideas. Sabía a donde quería llevar a los personajes, pero no sabía cómo demonios hacerlo. Me hizo falta desconectar una temporada para poder volver a tomar el timón de la historia.

Bueno, al tema, he decidido continuarla, pero antes de hacer eso, me gustaría reformar un poco algunos factores de la historia con los que me siento incómoda. Supongo que, como empecé a escribir esta historia hace un par de años, en los cuales, aunque no lo parezca, he mejorado un poco en mi escritura, he podido apreciar cosas que no me gustan nada como quedan y no hace daño a nadie si cambio la historia para mejorarla.

Ahora empiezan a aproximarse los exámenes como si fueran un grupo de tiburones de Spielberg. Puedo oír la musiquita y todo… ¡QUÉ HORROR! Eso quiere decir que no empezaré inmediatamente a resubir el fic. Existen dos posibilidades según mi disponibilidad de tiempo. Empiezo ahora muy lentamente a trabajar en el proyecto, o empiezo con los motores encendidos en verano.

En fin, para ir concluyendo esta nota de autor tan pesada, muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia pese a mi distanciamiento, y gracias por vuestras palabras de aliento. Os traeré novedades antes de lo que creéis.

¡Cuidaos mucho!


End file.
